Finding your way
by jaley
Summary: Bella lives in Cali w/ Renee & Charlie. Charlie dies and Bella moves to Forks. Renee doesnt pay attention to her so she finds comfort w/ the Cullens. Carlisle tells them his nephew Edward is moving in. Will Bella & Edward help each other w/ their problems
1. Midnight Strolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Bella or any other Cullen and yes it does make me sad**

**Here's my new story hope you guys like it. **

**Please review and I will continue it**

**Jalila**

* * *

Bella's POV

I lay in bed trying to sleep but the same claustrophobic feeling crept up. Ironic. I lived in a huge house and I felt boxed in. This house was almost always empty. Not intentionally of course it's just that my mother worked long hours. So when I lay awake deep into the night my bedroom walls appear to be closing in. Then I thought about my life and when exactly I began to feel empty.

The house hadn't always been like this, well not this house but my old home. I used to live in California with my mother and father. My father Charlie was a writer who fell in love with his editor, Renee. You guessed it Renee is my mother and one of the best editors in L.A. She had just started her own publishing company and my father was her first client. After just three months of working together and dating they realized how much they love each other. They married soon after and went on their honeymoon. Nine months later Renee gave birth to me. We were a happy family. My parents worked and managed to lift the company off the floor. The progress was slow at first but they were able to sign great authors and publish their work. We lived comfortably but not extravagantly.

Unfortunately things changed. When I was eight my father worked late into the night while my mother stayed with me so I wouldn't be home alone. While he was on the road a drunk driver hit his car causing it to flip over. He died two days later in the hospital. The funeral took place just three weeks later and my mother wasn't the same. Our family had been torn.

Renee buried herself in her work. Years passed and when I was thirteen she merged her company with a competing one. Suddenly her firm became the number one publishing company in the United States. With this came the move. The company would have its headquarters located in Seattle. My mother being the adventurer she is decided to drive instead of flying. Neither of us having a great sense of direction only caused trouble. We were lost and found the tiny town of Forks. We stopped at a gas station and asked for directions. Realizing we only had two hours left of driving we took of on the road. Not long after my mother saw a villa on the outskirts of the town. She fell in love with eh house and bought it from the previous owners on the spot. Apparently money was no longer a problem. The owners gave us a tour of the house before they left two weeks later.

It was shaped like a rectangle, two floors not including the basement. The bottom floor contained the living room, dining room, kitchen, music room, library, screening room and a hall for gatherings. The top floor contained an equal ten bedrooms and ten bathrooms. The basement was changed a wall placed in the middle separating the pool area with the game room. The garage was like a one of the houses we had passed in the town. Right now it holds eight cars. BMW M3, Porsche 911, Chevrolet Corvette, KIA Borrego, Audi A4, Mazda 6, Lexus RX, and Infiniti G35 each one given to me by my mother when she missed an important event. It could be a school play, talent show, Christmas sometimes even my birthday. She thought it would make up for her absence.

I hold the largest room. I painted the walls gray and installed a white carpet. My huge bed covered the entire left wall; black silk sheets covered the mattress. Next to my bed was a door that leads to the walk in closet. The only thing I had in my room was a metal desk with a laptop on top. On the wall adjacent to my bed were two French doors covered by white see through curtains. When opened all you see is grass.

At first my mother stayed with me but she started to get bothered with the drives. By the end of our first year here she had already bought an apartment in Seattle in which she would stay. Renee hired maids that take care of the house and buy groceries. Of course they never stayed they were here Monday through Friday in the morning and left by the time I came from school. I also had a driver until I was old enough the get my license. To my friends I was really lucky I had designer clothes, great cars, a credit card that had no limit but all I wanted was a family. I guess I did get it in a sense even if it was borrowed.

You see my first day at school I met Alice Cullen and her brothers and sister. Alice is a spiky black haired pixie. Rosalie Cullen is a gorgeous blonde who has a big attitude but a bigger heart, her twin Jasper is unbelievably handsome and sensitive and then Emmett, and he is a huge teddy bear. He has the body of a weight lifter but the heart of a kid. They are all together though Alice and Jasper then Rosalie and Emmett. It may sound weird considering I said they were family but let me explain. Carlisle and Esme their parent's can't have children. So they decided to adopt kids all of the same age. What they didn't count on was that those kids would fall in love. The only real blood relation is between Rosalie and Jasper they really are twins.

We all attend Forks High and we are all juniors. I've known them for four years already and they are like my family. They know Renee doesn't come home and they know I sleep alone. They opened their hearts and invited me into their home not out of pity but out of love and I will never be able to repay them enough.

Thinking about them only makes me realize how lonely I feel. I could easily walk to their home. They are my closest neighbors just a mile away. The only thing in between is grass. Instead I just went to my balcony and stared in the direction of their home. After a couple of minutes I went back to bed and let my mind wander off. I slept until the alarm woke me up. I walked outside to shower in the bathroom next door. Making my way to my closest I picked out a short sleeved gray v-neck fitted shirt and black skinny jeans. I grabbed a black buttoned up jacket. As I was pulling up the zipper of my flat gray boots I heard my phone ring. I followed the sound of Claire De Lune and finally found my cell.

"Bella I can't decide between blue or pink." Only Alice would call to ask help between two colors this early in the morning.

"Ah the age old dilemma ensues. I say blue."

"Pink it is. When are you gonna get here?"

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

I made my way to the garage and grabbed the keys to the Audi then left. I reached the Cullen house and before I knocked on the door Alice opened it.

"Finally."

"Good morning to you too."

I walked in as Jasper was coming down the stairs with Rosalie and Emmett behind. After our hello's we walked into the kitchen finding Esme. She was making us pancakes. Carlisle walked in through the door just as we sat down to eat.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Esme's words made us look up from our plates.

"Kids you remember your cousin Edward." Of course they remembered. Carlisle was shaken up a bit hearing his brother and his wife had been murdered during a house robbery. They caught the thieves but that left Edward alone in Chicago.

"Well as you know we are the only family he has left. I was informed a moment ago that he was expelled from his boarding school so he will be coming this afternoon to live with us permanently. His plane arrives in four hours so Esme and I will go pick him up while the rest of you are at school. I want you coming here after the last bell."

"Why was he expelled?" Emmett asked.

"He was caught in a compromising situation with a female student." Carlisle said in a whisper.

"W-O-W. At least we are aware the kid know how to have a good time." Emmett responded which earned him a smack on the back of the head by Rose.

We ate and them made our way to the front of the house.

"Emmett take the Jeep since I won't be driving you guys back here." I announced.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to interfere with family business."

"You are family." Alice said.

"Listen the kid has been through enough and he probably doesn't want a big welcome. Let him get used to you first and tomorrow you can spring me on him."

"Fine, tomorrow he will meet you." She agreed.

"Good let's go to school. Girls in my car boys in the Jeep."

Alice complained the entire way to school. Accusing me of leaving her alone far too long with her family. We have never spent this much time apart since we meet. Rosalie pouted when she heard Alice and I laughed.

When school was over I said goodbye to everyone and drove home. When I reached my destination I ran to my room and threw my backpack on the chair that I used while I was near the desk. I felt tired so I took a nap and when I realized it was only five I began to panic. The same sinking feeling took over. The only thing I could think of doing was cooking so I prepared pasta and chicken. That didn't take to long though.

I went to the screening room and decided to call Angela. I picked up my phone and pressed the send button once I found Angela's number.

"Hello"

"Angela its Bella"

"Hi Bella! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch some movies with me?"

"That sounds great but Jessica is with me and I can't leave her alone in my house."

"She's more than welcome to come too."

"Great Jessica will drive us we'll be there in twenty."

"You know how to get to my house?"

"Yes everyone in Forks knows where you live and the only people that get to go are the Cullen's"

"And now you too." I laughed.

"Guess so." She laughed along with me.

I hung up and they did arrive shortly after. We watched Mean Girls, Fast Times at Ridge Mont High and then Night of the Living Dead. It was close too midnight when they left and I was left alone again. I showered and slipped on a silk midnight blue nightgown that reached a little above my knee. I put on a matching robe but left it untied since it wasn't to cold. I paced back and forth in my room and then looked at the clock that now read two. I decided to tire myself out maybe that would help me sleep better. I picked out silver ballet flats from my closest and walked in the direction of the Cullen house. I was half way when I saw him.

I noticed his messed up bronze hair, those piercing green eyes, the cute nose, kissable lips, and perfect chest. This guy was a God! A Greek God…Adonis in the flesh. All he was wearing were pajama bottoms so I couldn't help but stare. I looked into those green eyes and he did the same.

Who was he? Where did he come from? Maybe I lost my mind. Wait…I just realized…I'm outside. It's two in the morning I'm outside in nothing but a nightgown and I just made my way to a guy I've never seen before.

What am I doing? This guy could seriously hurt me I doubt he will, he doesn't seem like that type of guy. I didn't want to be placed in an unpleasant situation so I acted confident smiled at him and then turned around. I wanted him to follow me I wanted to touch him but I knew that was dangerous so I walked away. I reached my house and I was both relieved and upset he didn't follow me.

By the time I fell back on my bed all I though about was him. Who was he? Why hadn't I seen him before? More importantly why couldn't I get him out of my mind? I had never been boy crazy I didn't care about having a boyfriend. Alice and Rosalie tried on numerous occasions to find someone for me but I always found them dull. They both spent time fixing my brown hair or finding clothes that made my brown eyes pop but I didn't really like it. I allowed it because in the end I knew they would win but I didn't care about dressing up to look nice for a guy. I dressed in what I felt comfortable in. So why was this guy bugging me so much. It could have been those eyes. They held such sadness. I stared at the ceiling until I feel asleep.

I woke up with the help of my alarm clock and instantly regretted getting up. My body was tired and craved more sleep. I made my way to the bathroom and then my closet. I wore jeans with a purple t-shirt a black vest and all black chucks. No point in wearing a jacket since it would be one of the rare days it would be sunny in Forks.

I jumped into my Audi and drove to the Cullen's home. Alice opened the door and was beaming more than usual. I already wondered how someone so small could have so much energy in the morning but this made me a little uneasy. What was going through that pixies mind?

"It's about time you got here Bella. I was about to call you and yell at you."

"Why cause I'm here at the exact same time I always am." She raised her eyebrow and led me to the living room. She went to the kitchen with a granola bar and threw it to me.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Finishing up." She went to the stairs and was loud enough for everyone to hear her next words. "Hurry guys I have granola bars and we need to get to school if we want to give Edward a tour of the school before classes start."

"When do I get to meet Edward?" I asked and Alice looked at me.

"Edward!"

I heard steps coming down the stairs and then I heard a velvet voice answer Alice.

"You mind not yelling so early in the morning I'm still trying to wake up without hurting my head." I laughed and went to the hall to great him.

I looked to the left to find my Adonis. He looked at me and smiled as I returned the gesture. The next words out of Alice's mouth made me blush.

"Is this the beauty you found on you walk?"


	2. Meeting the Beauty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Stephenie Meyer's does. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Jalila**

* * *

"_Is this the beauty you found on you walk?"_

Edwards POV

This is ridiculous. How did I need up on a plane heading to Forks? This is all James and Victoria's fault. Ugh I can't believe it. I just had to get dragged into their little love dilemma. I was mildly distracted from my little rant when a waitress told me to buckle up since we were going to land soon. I followed directions and she was right. We landed about ten minutes later.

The luggage line was rather small so I was able to get my bags without much hassle. My books and CD collection and of course my piano were going to arrive later on today. I had shipped yesterday when I finished packing. I love over night delivery. After making my way to the front of the airport I recognized my uncle Carlisle and his wife Esme.

"Edward, it's so good to see you again." I forgot what it felt like to be hugged by a mother figure so I embraced Esme.

"Good to see you Edward." I hugged Carlisle and patted him on the back.

"Great to see both of you as well."

"Here let me get your bags."

The drive to Forks was spent with Esme explaining in great detail all of her children. Their likes and dislikes how each behaved and how they were all couples. I found the last part strange but Esme just said she couldn't think of better people for them to date. She also mentioned a girl repeatedly what was her name Bella. How she was alone in her house and her mother was never around. I couldn't help but feel sad for her. How could a mother not pay attention to her own daughter? My mother spent countless hours with me when she visited the school. She didn't like me being away but I liked my school. Esme interrupted me by asking me if I minded going to school the next day she wanted me to feel comfortable first.

"I don't mind going to school tomorrow. I'd actually like to get acquainted as soon as possible."

When we arrived everyone was in the living room waiting for us. We made small talk until the rest of my stuff arrived. I went to my room and the rest of them followed except Carlisle and Esme.

"How many CD's do you own?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know I stopped counting once I reached the one thousand mark."

"So tell us new bro why did you get kicked out?" Emmett asked. The one question I was trying to avoid because I would end up getting mad.

"I was um…"

"Come on Carlisle told us you were caught with some chick."

"That's actually part of the story." Not wanting to be any secrets here since this was my permanent home I told them the truth. "My best friend James was dating this girl Victoria. He wasn't looking for a committed relationship so he broke up with her. Victoria went insane. Not wanting to let go she decided to get revenge. I was alone in the gym and Victoria walked in wearing just a towel. The next thing I know she's on top of me naked and eating my face." I shuddered at the thought and they all laughed. "The janitor walked in on us and called the principal and the rest is history."

By the time I finished they were on the floor laughing uncontrollably. I wasn't upset though I found the humor in my story and I soon followed them. Esme called us to dinner after we had arranged all my stuff. I didn't take that long with the help of my new brothers and sisters.

"So how have you guys been getting along?" Esme asked.

"Fantastic! We had so much fun helping Edward decorate his room. He has an entire music store in there now!" Alice said jumping up and down on her seat.

"It's good to see you are all getting along."

We spent the rest of dinner sharing stories of our childhood. Whenever my parent's names came up I couldn't help but get sad. Everyone seemed to notice so they shared a lot more of their stories.

"Remember the time Bella dared Emmett to run in the middle of the park naked and yell 'the ducks want to eat me the ducks want to eat me.' Emmett you were lucky it was dark and not many people were there especially kids. You could have traumatized them for life." Jasper laughed at the memory.

"You all seem to be very fond of Bella." I was curious what made her so special to them.

"Bella is my best friend," Alice began, "We all care for her deeply. She hasn't been dealt the best hand in life then again neither have any of us. The only difference is we found our happily ever after and she hasn't. No matter how much she tries to hide it we all know she's sad. You can't hide anything with those eyes that she has. They give her away."

"So you stay with her because you pity her."

"Of course not, we hang out with her because we love her. All of us even Carlisle and Esme. I'm positive they see her as another daughter. Just as we see her as another sister."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Tomorrow morning. She picks us up for school."

The conversation ended soon after when we realized what time it was. Each one headed towards their room. After a long shower I made my way to the bed. I slept for a while but I woke up too soon for my taste. The clock read two and I was wide-awake. I tried to force myself to sleep but gave up quickly. Everyone else was locked up in his or her rooms so it wasn't any trouble leaving the house unnoticed. I just walked through the grassy field not knowing where I was going.

I looked up from the grass and saw an angel. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair cascading down reaching just above the waist, those brown eyes that seemed to pull you in. The dark blue dress she was wearing looked great against her pale skin. I stared at her god knows how long. Then she smiled the most incredible smile I have ever seen on someone. She looked breathtaking and then she walked away. I didn't know if I should follow her or not. In any case my legs weren't exactly working either. So I stood there and watched her walk away. When she was no longer in view I made my way home.

I opened the door and walked up to my room. It was still extremely early to be awake so I drifted to sleep a huge smile on my face. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad if I could find her again.

My eyes opened to see Alice at the edge of my bed bouncing up and down a huge smile on her head.

"Come on sleepy head you're going to be late for the first day of school."

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"Six! Alice we have two hours left until school starts. I don't need that much time. Besides I want to dream about the beautiful girl again." Crap did I just say that out loud.

"Beautiful girl! Who do I know her what's her name!" Why did I have to say that? "Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"If I do you have to keep your mouth shut." She nodded and I continued. "I don't know her name. I went for a walk yesterday well…today actually anyway I saw her and she smiled and left."

"She smiled and left. That's understandable. Seeing a guy in the middle of the night and not knowing him I would have left too." She seemed to be talking to herself instead of me. "What does she look like?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, about five feet five inches, long smooth legs, pale skin, breathtakingly beautiful. Did I mention she's beautiful?" She laughed and then responded.

"I think I know who your beautiful girl is." I got up and moved by her side.

"Who?" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice.

"You'll see. Now get dressed and come downstairs breakfast will be ready."

I did as I was told. Making my way to the bathroom. I didn't take that long. Thirty minutes and I was out. Letting the water wash over me as I remembered the beauty from the night. My clothes were laid out for me. No doubt Alice's doing. I put on the jeans and then the blue shirt buttoning up all buttons but the last two. I picked out a jacket and then massaged my head. The plane ride left me slightly jet lagged and waking up in the middle of the night didn't help. I was at the stairs when I heard Alice yell my name so I went to see what she wanted.

"You mind not yelling so early in the morning I'm still trying to wake up without hurting my head." I complained and then I heard a musical laugh. I turned in the direction of where the sound came from and find the same stunning girl. A smile planted itself on my face and she smiled up at me as well.

"Is this the beauty you found on you walk?" Alice asked. I turned to her and she had a smug look on her face.

I turned my attention back to the girl and she blushed. The red color only made her that much more irresistible. She turned to Alice and then laughed. I joined her and soon Alice was laughing as well. Jasper came down stairs took one look at us and then turned to _my _angel.

"Hey Bella, what's going on?" Jasper asked. She is Bella.

"Nothing much just getting to know your cousin Edward." She smiled at me and then walked into the kitchen and the rest of us followed.

"Good morning Esme."

"Good morning Bella" She made her way to Esme's side and helped her cook breakfast while the rest of us made our way to the table. She turned around to watch me staring and then smiled.

"You know you could help by setting the table." I stood up grabbed the plates and placed them around the table. Jasper was to busy making Alice giggle.

"Are they always like this?" Bella and Esme laughed and began to serve the food. Rosalie Emmett and Carlisle made their way to the table. Each took their seat and Bella was placed next to me with the help of Alice.

"So how are the teachers in Forks?" I asked trying to get Bella to talk to me.

"Boring and uninteresting. You'll grow tired of this place really easily."

"How about you?"

"What about me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Have you grown tired of this place?"

"I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be somewhere else. Meet someone different everyday. Be surrounded by tons of people and party 24/7. I never leave though I would miss them too much." She looked at everyone around the table who in return were having private conversations with their other halves.

"You love them don't you? I can see it in your eye's."

"I do. No denying that. Which is why I don't leave." She looked up at me through her long lashes and smiled. Alice snapped us out of our conversation.

"Let's go or else we are going to be late."

Carlisle and Esme said their goodbyes and we walked out to the front. Bella took out her keys from her backpack and made her way to the black Audi. She opened her door and unlocked all the others. Everyone sat in the back leaving me the front seat. The drive to Forks High was anything but quiet. The girls were all singing along to whatever song was being played at the moment. Everything from Muse to Vanilla Ice while the guys just stared.

"Do they always do this?"

"Yes, you'll get used to it after a while." Emmett said with a huge grin as Bella laughed at what I had said.

It didn't take that long to reach the school. Coming out of the car I felt a group of girls eyeing me as I came out and then I felt a spark run through my body. Bella was holding my hand. I looked down and meet her eyes.

"Come on, those girls are about to pounce on you any minute." She laughed and led me towards the school.

"What are you trying to make them think I'm yours?" I smiled at her.

"No I was being helpful but if you don't want it…" she pulled her hand away.

"I'll take it." I grabbed her hand and she laughed again.

"Hey guys Edward and I will go and get his schedule save us a seat and lunch."

We entered the office and Bella walked up to the front of the desk. A middle-aged woman was typing away on a computer and looked up after Bella cleared her throat.

"Hi Mrs. Cope!"

"Hello Bella what can I do for you today."

"Actually, I think it's what you can do for my friend. See he's new here and we just need his schedule."

"Oh so you must be Edward Cullen. Your uncle called yesterday. Here is your schedule make sure your teachers sign it and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Thank you." I took the papers from her and looked over my schedule.

"Bye Mrs. Cope!"

"Bye Bella."

We walked outside and Bella looked over my schedule once I was done. I wonder if I have any classes with her?

"Congrats Edward I have you for three classes."

"Which ones?" My day just kept getting better.

"English with Mr. Mason, Trigonometry with Mr. Varner and Biology with Banner."

"Three out of six not bad"

"Then let's go to class you don't want to be late your first day of school do you."

I spent all first period trying to get closer to Bella. Asking questions until the teacher interrupted. Any class I didn't have with her I spent thinking of her. What it wrong with me? Why is she affecting me so much? During lunch everyone asked me questions about my life in Chicago and what I missed. The attention wasn't appreciated at the moment since I only wanted to learn as much as possible about Bella.

When the final bell rang I made my way to Bella's car and some guy had draped an arm around her shoulder. I couldn't see who it was but I was overcome with anger and something else something I couldn't really place it.


	3. Welcome to my house

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer blah blah blah**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys make me happy **

**On with the story shorter chapter sorry **

**Love always **

**Jalila**

* * *

Bella's POV

The final bell rang breaking my train of thought, which at the moment centered on Edward. What is wrong with me? I've never been boy crazy so why start now? The parking lot was seemingly empty as I reached my car.

"Hello Bella" The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. I turned to see an old friend.

"Jacob!" I hadn't seen Jake in two years and my had he changed. He wasn't the same Jacob I had seen in the reservation on my trip to the beach. Now he had to be a little over six feet his glossy hair longer and let down to cover his eyes. The tiny framed he used to have was replaced by muscles and length.

"Nice to see you remembered me." A huge grin was plastered on his face and I couldn't help but return it.

"How could I not you saved me from Mike. I thought he was never going to shut up." He laughed and I joined in.

"Well it's good to see you haven't changed." I felt his arm go around my shoulder.

"So what brings you to Forks High?"

"I wanted to come by and …"

"Bella!" Surprised by the urgency someone had said my name in, not really said more like yelled, I turned. Edward made his way towards Jake and I staring intently on the arm I had around my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulder to get Jakes arm off of me.

"Bella who is this?"

"Jake this is Edward. Edward this is Jake." Edward nodded his head and Jake did the same. After an awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity our friends came barging in.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I had never been more relieved to hear Alice's voice.

"Did we interrupt something?" I blushed but Edward just shook his head at Jasper.

"Alice I just came by to see how you guys were doing. I haven't seen you guys in a while so I was just checking up. There's nothing wrong with that is there." He eyed Edward and Edward looked directly at him to. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence I finally spoke.

"Well then why don't we head to my house? I'm sure we can find something to do there."

I jumped in my car and unlocked the doors so that everyone else could get in. Jacob had brought his bike so he would just follow me. Five minutes into the ride I looked at Edward who kept his gaze on the floor until he turned to stare out the window. Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"I'm starved Bella do you have anything to eat at your house?"

"Emmett you know I always keep a stocked fridge for you. When we get there I'll make pizza bagels for all of you."

"This is why I love Bella. Food and entertainment. Can I move in with you? It's not like you don't have any space in there." He meant it as a joke but it still hurt.

"Of course you can. Just get Carlisle and Esme's permission then I'll give you a key." I tried to keep my voice as upbeat as I could but even I heard the sadness it held. Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

I stole a quick glance of Edward and he was staring at me intensely. I looked in the rearview mirror and all eyes were on me.

"So what are you going to do once we reach our destination?" My eyes fixed on the road not wanting to meet any of their eyes.

"Foosball!" Jasper and Emmett yelled at the same time.

"You have a foosball in your house?" I turned and smiled at him.

"She has so much more than just a foosball table Edward. Bella has almost every game known to man. Wii, xbox, playstation 1,2,3, game cube, 64, every gameboy in every color including the DS and that's just the electronics. She also has a pool table, the original packman, dance dance revolution, but my favorite is that Jet Ski game. It's awesome and I hold the record." Only Emmett would be proud of that.

"Let's see if I can beat your records shall we."

"Oooo little Edward wants to challenge me now does he. Fine it's your funeral."

After the little fit between Emmett and Edward we finally arrived at my house and I was drowning in the tension between Jake and one said Greek God. I hurried inside and they followed. The guys immediately went to the basement to start off their little competition. Alice and Rose stayed behind to help me prepare the pizza bagel. Rosalie turned on the oven and then helped Alice and I put tomato sauce, cheese, and pepperoni on the bagels.

"So which one Bella, Jake or Edward?"

"Rose I don't want to talk about this right now." Alice had to join in so they could double-team me.

"It's obvious. Edward! I saw the way you looked at him."

"Alice!" I hissed at her.

"See. Poor Jacob though he really does like you." She added matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Alice. I feel so much better," my voice dripping with sarcasm. Rosalie had begun to place the trays in the oven. I set the timer as Alice continued.

"Listen, the attraction between you and Edward can be seen miles away. Stop denying it and embrace it. He's a great guy and you smile a lot whenever he is in the room. You seem happier with him. Bella you have smiled more this day than all the years I've known you put together. Just promise me if he wants to try you won't run away."

"She's right Bella. When you guys are around each other you both light up. Bella I think Edward can make you very happy."

"Guys I've known Edward a little over nine hours and you already want to get us together." There's no way a relationship can start with so little to go on. Right?

"It doesn't matter how long you've known each other. Chemistry honey is what matters and you both have it." Why do I have the nosiest friends? Then, the beautiful timer sitting on the kitchen counter saved me.

"Pizza bagels are done" I opened the counter and removed the food from the oven.

Before any of my so-called best friends could object I ran down to the basement with the food at hand. All three boys were staring intently at the screen in front of then of course Halo has that effect on people, especially Emmett.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Oh. Hey Bells you made pizza bagels!"

"Yes I did Emmett. Now what's the magic word?" I grinned.

"Please" I handed Emmett the food and watched his face as he began to chew.

"Bells, you should become a cook." A laugh crept its way out of my mouth.

"Thanks Emmett. So what have you guys been doing in our absence besides killing each other?"

"Nothing much."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Oh I know!"

"Enlighten the rest of us then Alice." She glared at me but responded nonetheless.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"No Alice. We promised Esme we wouldn't after what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" I turned to face Edward before explaining.

"Alice here thought it was a good idea to dare Emmett to run around naked in the beach midday. It took weeks of apologizing and months of community work to be able to show our faces there again."

Everyone started laughing at the memory and I couldn't help but join in. The only thing I regret is doing it in the daylight. Poor children I'm sure some of them are permanently scarred others still laugh about it. They even gave him a nickname. Naked man, not very original but hey they are kids.

"Come on Bella let's play so Naked man can make a comeback." Rose was still rolling in laughter but managed to speak coherently.

"Please Bella, I want to play."

"Fine Jacob we'll play. One condition no more Naked man."

"Fine. I'll start." Same old eager Alice, oh no! This means she has something up her sleeve.


	4. Truth Dares and Movies

**Disclaimer: Who ownes Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn?**

**Reality** **Stephenie Meyer**

**Me There goes a beautiful dream**

**Leave me in the fetal postion and enjoy the latest chapter**

**Jalila**

* * *

I prayed against all hope that nothing to embarrassing would take place but with my luck following me my attempts were futile. Right off the bat I was placed in an uncomfortable position being forced by Alice to sit in between Jacob and Edward. That little pixie wasn't going to make this an easy night for me. Before I could think of an excuse to get out of this game Alice spoke. No doubt having been my friend for too long she knew I was contemplating a plan as the rest took their seats.

"Who goes first?" She asked not even trying to mask her excitement. It would have been a waste considering she was bouncing up and down like she had gone daft.

"I will!" Emmett's voice echoed through out the whole room.

"Rose truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you love me?"

"I would say no but I'm forced by the dang rules to say yes" Jacob chuckled before they shared a kiss and then she turned her attention to Jasper.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Hmm…I dare you to rearrange Bella's books."

"WHAT! Rose if you want to keep your favorite pumps intact I suggest you change Jasper's dare." She hesitated for a minute then made up her mine.

"Fine. Jasper I dare you to go change into a dress and sing along with Hey Mickey."

Alice took Jasper by the arm and led him upstairs to my closest. Twenty minutes later Jasper came down in a black cocktail with matching pumps. I couldn't help but laugh and apparently the others couldn't because they all burst into laughter as well. Then I heard him sing

_Hey Mickey you're so fine _

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey hey hey hey Mickey_

My sides started to hurt and I could feel the tears sliding down my checks. I looked around and everyone was laughing uncontrollably. Poor Jasper I don't think I've ever seen him this red. Usually I'm the one who would look like a tomato.

"Stop. Please. It hurts." I tried my best to calm myself but once Jasper stopped it was better.

"O.K. moving on. Jacob truth or dare?"

"Dare come on man bring it on"

"Excellent. Payback. Jacob go make out with Rosalie."

Rosalie not wanting to be humiliated turned it around. She stood up and straddled Jacob crushing her lips to his. The poor boy never knew what hit him and the look on Emmett's face was priceless. Another round of laughter erupted after I pointed at Emmett. He was none to pleased and pulled Rose away from Jacob.

"Wow. Um…Alice truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I know for a fact you're caring that awful wallet. So go and burn it"

"It's not a wallet it's a purse and no I most certainly will not"

Edward looked puzzled as Jacob and Alice were staring intently at each other.

"Alice has a purse which she puts above everything else she owns. It's like her baby."

He didn't say anything just nodded and looked at both of them. If looks could kill.

"Alice are you gonna burn it or will you take a double dare."

"I'll take the double dare"

"Are you sure it's going to be worse for you far more worse and humiliating"

She contemplated for a minute and then answered. "Give me a match"

Everyone stayed quiet while Alice accomplished her dare. I was too afraid to say something and I'm guessing everyone else was too. With our little pixie who knew what would happen that mind of hers was a wonderful dreadful thing. It all depended on what side of hers you were on. She was probably thinking of a way to torture Jacob. When there was nothing but ashes left Alice spoke.

"Well I guess we should give Bella and Edward their dare together and be done with this game already. You two truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Dare"

"Agree on something"

"Dare" We spoke at the same time and I regretted it immediately afterward. She glanced at Jacob and then back at us.

"Kiss each other with as much passion as you can muster" No way. There was no way she could be doing this to me. That evil little pixie couldn't be so cold hearted could she? Ugh why me. I turned to stare at Edward with the same disbelief I held.

"Alice I know you're mad but why take it out on us" I glanced at Edward and he seemed…hurt. Did he want to kiss me?

"Bella get over yourself and plant one on the boy"

I don't know what got into me but Alice's words were like a trigger. I pulled Edward to me and kissed him. After a second he reacted and returned the kiss. While his right hand went to the small of my neck the left was wrapped around my waist pulling me close. My hands went to his hair and started combing through it. The kiss was amazing his lips fit perfectly with mine. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted without a second thought. His tongue exploring the inside of my mouth and mine doing the same. I never wanted to stop this was incredible Edward was incredible. My knees were starting to give out and my breath was running short. When we finally pulled apart for air we were panting.

"Damn Edward you practically ate her face" Of course Emmett had to make a joke but despite myself I was laughing. I turned to Edward and he was laughing as well.

"Let's go upstairs and watch a movie before these bunnies go at it again." Rosalie laughed and headed up the stairs with the rest of us in tow.

When we all reached the living room Alice and Rosalie made sure Edward and I ended up sitting on the loveseat. Jasper, Jacob and Emmett argued about which movie we would be seeing, due to their heated debate no one say Alice place Pretty In Pink in the DVD player. The three turned their head and groan about the selected film. Not that I could blame then I wasn't in the mood for a romance film maybe something along the lines of comedy would have helped ease my nerves.

Every time I would shift in place Edward would tense up and that reminded me of our proximity. So I decided I would make one bold move. I moved so that I my back was to the side of the couch and placed my legs on top of Edwards. He looked down at my legs and then at me.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No"

He turned his attention back to the screen and I did the same. When the movie was over Alice looked up to see my position on the couch and smirked.

"It's only 7 do you guys want to watch something else?" She asked

"I have to go back to La Push. My dad will be waiting for me." Jacob stood up and stretched before saying good-bye. I followed him to the door and said good night. I went back to the living room in the middle of a disagreement yet again about the next movie. I sat back down on the couch next to Edward.

"What movies are they arguing about?" Before he could answer Alice spoke up.

"I want to see Spiderman 3" Rose looked annoyed.

"We are watching 27 dresses"

"Bella!" They both shouted at the same time.

I didn't want to respond but Rose had tried to rearrange my books.

"Sorry…Rose I feel like watching Spidey save MJ once again. I also love watching James Franco and his incredible smile" Rose smiled at what I said so I knew I wasn't entirely in the dog house and all three boys were grinning happy with my decision no doubt not wanting to go through another chick flick.

In the middle of the movie I ended up with my head on Edwards shoulder and my legs spread on the couch. Every time James Franco came up on the screen I would smile and Edward would look down at me. By the end of the movie I was exhausted due to the sleep deprivation and the excitement of our latest truth and dare game.

"We should start heading home."

"Fine. Go to the garage and pick a car"

"Bye Bella" Rose and Emmett yelled halfway to the garage. It was a haven to them but I didn't mind.

"Bye Bells" Alice hugged me and Jasper mimicked her moves as they left.

It wasn't until I turned that I realized Edward and I had been left alone. He walked towards me and hugged me. The same electrical feeling ran through me similar to the one, which had occurred when I walked hand in hand with him. Too soon for my taste he let go and smiled.

"Bye Bella" His velvet voice almost made me forget how to speak but I managed to find my voice.

"Bye Edward"

He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart flip and want to jump out of my chest. I watched him walk away and I felt an empty feeling inside of me. As if something were missing. Noticing I was alone I made my way to the shower and changed for bed. Though I was tired I stayed up replaying the kiss I had shared with Edward, my first kiss. Oh and what a kiss it was. Before I knew it I was out.

Most of my dreams meant absolutely nothing but this one was different. This one was about a beautiful green-eyed man who had just turned my world upside down. For the first time in a long time I didn't want to forget my dream in case I didn't have another one of Edward.


	5. Bad Morning Great Day

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer so unfortunately I do not own anything.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**FYI I like reviews that make me feel happy**

**Love Always,**

**Jalila**

* * *

My eyes tried to open but it was of no use. Instead I reached over to the stand next to my bed in order to stop Claire De Lune from playing, again.

"This better be important."

"Hello to you too. Bella did you forget we have school today."

"I have to admit it wasn't high on my priorities."

"Tough cookies, we'll be there in thirty with your car I might add since you didn't drive us home."

"Whatever you know Emmett and Rose enjoyed it."

"True. Now go and get ready I'll see you soon."

"Tinker you're lucky I like you." I heard her bell laughter before I heard Emmett's.

"Alice you're in trouble."

"Shush Emmett she can't get mad at me. She loves me the most."

"Second most actually." I added hearing Alice gasp and the rest laugh. "Now I'm going to hang up and get ready by the time you guys get here I'll have started on breakfast."

My mind hadn't exactly caught up to me resulting in a longer shower. I dressed quickly in a green, yellow and white flower sundress and white sandals since it would be one of those rare sunny days in Forks. As difficult as it had been I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. That kiss is haunting me never letting me enjoy a moment of peace. Why did I do that? It's not that I regretted it… I just… it only makes it that much harder to accept the fact that it probably wouldn't happen again. Wow this is a great way to start the morning. I laughed bitterly and decided it was time to start on breakfast. The eggs were cooking along with the bacon and sausages. I just finished with the toast when I heard the bell ring.

"Honey I'm home." Alice's voice was accompanied by laughter

"In the kitchen darling." Then I heard the velvet voice burst into a laugh.

I turned around and everyone was seated around the counter. Emmett found his way to the stove trying to smell what I was cooking.

"Emmett if you don't like it I can prepare you something else."

"Bella, this smells great is it done."

"Give it five minutes."

"So do you two always greet each other that way?" I turned to smile at Edward before I responded.

"How else would I greet my better half?" He smiled his crooked smile before speaking again.

"So whose your favorite?"

"What?"

"On the phone you told Alice she was your second favorite person, who's your favorite?"

"My father." I replied without realizing what I had just said. I turned around to see all eyes on me.

"It's rude to stare."

"Bella…" They all said unanimously I couldn't help but laugh. When their somber faces didn't change I quickly started talking about something else.

"So what car did you guys take yesterday?" The food was done so I served them. I figured they chose to ignore my question. As if on cue my phone rang again.

"Hello"

"Bella!" I froze immediately recognizing my mother's voice.

"Hi mom. Why are you calling?" At my words the room fell silent.

"Bella I'm your mother can't I call." She honestly sounded offended.

"I'm sorry it's just…irregular for you to call."

"I wanted to talk to you before school."

"Shoot."

"Um…I'm…I'mgettingmarriedagain." She spoke so fast I couldn't catch a single thing.

"Could you repeat that please?"

"I'm getting married." She repeated still agitated but understandable. Once her words sunk in I became paralyzed.

"Bella! Bella! Bella answer me."

"You're what!" I shrieked. Alice was at my side at an instant.

"Bella I'm getting married."

"To who" The panic in my voice rising.

"Phil he's a great guy and works as a journalist you'll love him Bella."

"I'm sure. Um mom I have to go bye." I let the phone fall with a thud on the counter.

"What happened?" Her pixie face had worry written all over it.

"She's… she's getting married." My voice sounded sad even to me.

I sat on a stool and stared out the window. My mother was getting married with a man I haven't even been introduced to. She moved on. From me from my father from the life she used to have. When did she decide to date again? Why hadn't I noticed? Was I really that blind? Of course I would have noticed if I lived with her but Forks had become my home. I couldn't leave. Not conscious of what I was doing I ran upstairs and crashed on my bed. The tears began to roll down my cheeks. I cried for my mother for my father and for me. When did I lose everything?

When I began to relax I felt two arms wrap themselves around me. I turned to stare at Edward. His eyes held the same sadness I felt. Following my instinct I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. A new set of tears began. However, they felt different. They still held sadness but a mixture of happiness too. Through it all he just held me close and ran his hand up and down my back trying to calm me. Unaware of how much time had passed until I was calm I began to tell him everything not wanting to keep anything from him.

"My father's death destroyed my family. Renee not being able to handle his absence buried herself in work. She quickly lifted the company from the floor and on the way she lowered me. We no longer talked or saw each other. I was being neglected and left to the care of a variety of nannies. One day she came home and announced we would be leaving L.A. to go to Seattle where the company was being relocated. She though the perfect way for me to accept the move was to spend time together. So she came up with the road trip idea. That was the most amount of time since I spent with her after the accident. Since then we have kept out of touch. It was on accident that we found this house. We were lost and we stumbled across this house. Renee bought it off the couple that was living here for a hefty sum. After a week of decorating and planning I moved in. She thought she could live here and work in Seattle but that plan quickly fell apart. Soon she found a place in the city and left me here alone. Forks is a quiet and safe so she thought it I would be fine. All that was left was to hire people to take care of this place and fill the kitchen with food, which she did. I started school and meet Alice. The pixie introduced to her family and I was welcomed with open arms. Of course they know about my life and they also know I hate to be pitied. Renee only comes here a couple of days out of the year to check up on me and see if I need anything. She buys me everything I need but I don't think she understands that I need her. Now, with this wedding she probably won't come at all. I'm gong to be alone. I won't even have her visits anymore."

When I finished I felt tears well up in me again. I felt more vunerable than I had in a long time. No one had ever seen me this upset. Not even Alice who I hide nothing from not just because she could see through me but because I didn't want to. Edward held me closer and tilted my chin so I could look at him. He kissed my forehead before responding.

"You will never be alone. The Cullen's will be with you through it all. I will be here with you until you tell me to leave."

"I don't want you to ever leave."

"Then I won't." Silent tears came out again and I just clung on to Edward with as much force as I could muster. He made helped me calm down. Somehow I knew that he couldn't hurt me. Not because he didn't have enough to hurt me with no it was due to the fact that he didn't want to hurt me. I felt safe in his arms, protected. I wasn't lying to him I really didn't want him to leave. After a couple of minutes he spoke again.

"Come on you need to get out and enjoy the day."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to clean up. My eyes were red and my face tear streaked. The cool water helped reduce the redness and after a couple more splashes my face began to look normal again. I went downstairs and everyone was sitting in the living room. Alice came to hug me.

"Bella are you alright."

"No but I think I will be." I smiled at her. "I don't feel like going to school.

"Good because neither do we. Besides classes started an hour ago."

"I'm so sorry I didn't…you guys shouldn't have stayed…I…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Bella you're family of course we are going to stay here." I hugged her within seconds Rose joined and pretty soon everyone was embracing each other.

"Enough with the sappy Brady bunch minute let's go somewhere. I don't want to be in this house right now."

"Where do you want to go?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know choose."

"Let's go for a hike."

"Emmett when I said I didn't want to be in this house it wasn't a free invitation to take me to the ER." He laughed while I scowled at him.

"Relax Bella. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Fine let me go change into something that won't get me killed and I'll be right down."

It took ten minutes but I returned to my friends wearing shorts hiking boots and a tank top. Knowing how weird the weather was I packed a blanket jeans and a jacket.

"Ready!" I announced. Edward was at my side and grabbed my bag.

"I'll take that for you."

"You don't have to."

He didn't listen to me though and just continued walking to the garage.

"What car are we taking?" Jasper asked probably wondering where we were going to fit everything that Alice packed.

"The BMW and my Audi."

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed. "Rose can drive the BMW. Jasper and I can tag along while you and Edward take you're Audi."

"Alice, what exactly did you pack?"

"Everything we'll need for a picnic."

I rolled my eyes but got into my car nonetheless. We took the 101 turning right on the 110. Once we hit the pavement we stopped and got out of the cars.

"What are we doing here?" Edward asked obviously curious.

"When we go camping we always come here. It's a secluded area. We hike up to three miles chose a spot and set up the tents."

"_You_ go camping?"

"Yes, _I_ go camping. Forced every time." I smiled walking towards the rest of the group.

Once we had everything we made our way through the woods. I was thankful I hadn't tripped over anything yet. Not only because I would get hurt but I would embarrass myself in front of Edward. Originally I planned on trying to figure out why he would have come to my room instead of one of the Cullen's but we spent the time asking each other questions. The ones you asked in elementary like favorite color or favorite band. I was so absorbed by Edward I hadn't noticed that we were going further than usual.

"Emmett where are we going?"

"Well if you two hadn't been flirting this whole time you would have heard what I had said. We want to go up higher at least two miles maybe you can reach clarity up there."

Alice was smirking by the time Emmett was done while Jasper and Rosalie were laughing.

"Funny. So how much longer?"

"I'd say another twenty minutes."

We continued to walk and Edward continued his inquisition while I retaliated with my own. To busy to notice anything else we both jumped when we heard Alice squeal. In front of us was the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. It was quaint and a perfect round shape. Abundant in wildflowers, all you saw was violet, yellow, and white. You could hear a stream nearby but not within sight. I took in the entire seen and walked feeling the grass and flowers. Alice ran through the field with Rose while Jasper and Emmett laughed at them but enjoying seeing them happy. My eyes began to search for Edward. I finally spotted him leaning against the trunk of a tree. I extended my hand beckoning him to come. Smiling he walked towards me and took my hand. We reached the others and Alice had already set up the picnic serving sandwiches while sitting in Jaspers lap. Edward sat on the blanket and pulled me down to his lap. Rosalie winked at me while everyone else smiled.

We spent the day playing tag and acting like children. The sun began to set so I lay on the grass with Edward next to me. It was an amazing day even if it didn't start so great. My family had made sure of that and Edward…. Edward was amazing. I don't know what was happening between Edward and I but he was wonderful. Whenever I was with him I felt complete. Like nothing could go wrong. I'm not sure if he felt the same way but I know if we got any closer I would be in trouble.


	6. Awaiting Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer so I own nothing.**

**Hey sorry it's taken a while to update but here is the new chapter. Remember I love reviews they make me feel all giddy inside. Anyway let the story continue**

**Love always**

**Jalila**

* * *

"Esme and Carlisle will be worried if we don't start heading home." I didn't want to leave at least not just yet but Alice did have a point.

"If you guys want to get there before tomorrow morning I suggest we start walking to our cars." My clumsiness was sure to kick in full gear on our way back.

"Bella there's no school tomorrow so it's fine coming late we will be able to sleep in. Speaking of which, are you going to sleep over tonight?"

"Why? Should I be afraid?" I'd prefer to stay alone tonight so they wouldn't see me upset.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you'd be alright tonight. Having you at my house would make me feel better and I'm convinced the rest of us feel that way." Everyone nodded in agreement with Alice so I knew my night plans were set even if it would be futile I wanted to at least pretend to have a say in the matter.

"Please don't worry about me another night alone won't kill me."

"Absolutely not you are going to stay with us for the night."

"Alice I really wouldn't mind having a night alone please."

"Please nothing, you are not spending the night alone. Now stop arguing and start walking."

The woods seemed a lot worse in the dark but lucky for us Emmett loved camping so he brought everything we needed in order to make it through the forest without a scratch on us. Well five out of six isn't bad. I walked in silence following the rest of the group trying to stay out of harms way failing slightly. My mind traveled from my mother's news to my father and then to someone I didn't want to think about because it confused me.

Edward stared at me through out most of the way. When we finally did reach our cars he opted to drive saying he couldn't trust me to drive to my house. Once he realized I would need a couple of things he agreed to make a quick trip and then head back the Cullen's house. Alice not trusting me like Edward came with us so I wouldn't talk him into letting me stay. Damn, that pixie knew me too well.

My house was the same nothing had changed but I guess they were right I couldn't stay in here. Everything felt cold and materialistic. Then again my mother had decorated it during her my-job-is-everything-to-me-right-now-and-I-want-to-show-everyone phase so in return most objects in the house had a feeling of superiority. Alice went upstairs with me to help pack for the sleepover.

"So you and Edward seemed to have enjoyed our little picnic." Count on Alice to be the first to interrogate me. I'm sure she'll do it to Edward once she has the opportunity.

"No it was absolutely horrid and I never want to go back their again." She smirked at my sarcastic tone.

"Have you realized when you use sarcasm you try to deny your true feelings?"

"Who are you my therapist?"

"No, but I am your friend and I can tell you like him a lot more than what you show."

"Alice please don't confuse me my mind is already going 100 mph and I'm trying my best to be able to…" I paused not sure what I wanted to say. What could I say? To keep my heart from jumping out of my chest every time he looked at me. Or how my knees gave out when ever he touched me. _No Bella pull your self-together he's just going to leave and forget all about you. _

"To…?" She edged on.

"To enjoy our friendship." _Lie._

"Bella do I look like an idiot? You like that boy and he obviously like you. So are you going to do something about it or am I going to have to."

"Tinker, you better not do anything." I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of Edward being remotely attracted to me. He was gorgeous, smart, kind, sweet and a million other things. Why in the world would he be interested in me? Alice seemed to sense my insecurities.

"He likes you Bella you can see it in his eyes. This morning when you locked yourself in your room he came up I'm not sure what happened but you looked better than you had. Why would Edward worry about you if he didn't like you?"

"Alice I'm done packing can we go?"

"Only if you promise you won't run away from Edward. This time you have to promise me and not avoid it like you did in the kitchen yesterday."

"I promise."

The ride to the Cullen's home was spent listening to the radio. Alice was staring out the window while Edward kept his eyes on the road occasionally glancing to look at me. My eyes meet his and the crooked grin appeared which in return caused me to smile.

When we arrived at the house Jasper dragged Alice away and I shot him a grateful look but he chuckled in response. I went to the living room where Rosalie and Emmett were and I noticed a piano in the corner of the room.

"Rose when did Carlisle buy a piano?"

"Carlisle didn't buy a piano…Edward brought the piano." I turned around to discover Edward had left.

"Where did he go?"

"Upstairs. That boy is in love with his room."

"Speaking of rooms I'm going to go and change. The little hike lasted longer than expected and I'm bushed."

"That is just what I was thinking." Everyone left to their rooms to get changed while I went to Alice's bedroom to change into shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

"Good night Alice."

"Night Bella." She had a smirk on her face, which told me she was up to something. Now what could she be planning.

Trying to figure out what Alice had planned I opened the door to the same room I slept in every time I was here. It was located on the third floor to the far right. Everything was different. An entire wall was covered in CD's and a fancy stereo system. A huge bed with sheets lay in the wall to the left. At the foot of the bed was a black leather couch. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out walked a half naked Edward. He was wearing pajama bottoms but no shirt so I could see all of his upper body muscles. The boy was ripped! Not as much as Emmett but he was still muscular. He finally spotted me by the bed his face showing complete shock. So this was what Alice was planning.

"Bella?"

"Hi, I umm… I usually sleep in this room no one told me that you were staying here now. I'm sorry for barging in I didn't mean to. Well I did but…" I stopped before I began to babble like and idiot. I blame it all on the shirtless perfect Edward. _No, stop that Bella._

"If anyone should apologize it's me. I didn't know this was your room. " He did look apologetic.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Alice had something to do with this arrangement so it's not your fault. This is your room not mine so I guess I should go and _try_ to sleep."

"You don't sleep well. Not really. I'm lucky to get one day out of the week were I can sleep seven hours. Usually it's because I did something exhausting that day."

"I haven't been able to sleep as well." His face and tone looked sad I wanted to reach out and hug him but I controlled myself.

"It's your parents right." Edward remained quiet but nodded his head.

"Do you want to talk about it? It really does help."

"I don't know if I can."

"Just take a deep breathe and share what's on your mind and heart. Once you start you can't stop. Trust me I know. I told you everything about my family this morning because you were willing to listen." A smile crept on his face but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me even if I am a stranger." I stretched out my hand and pulled him next to me on the bed.

"Edward I don't see you as a stranger. I feel as if I have known you my whole life."

"I feel the same way. There's something about you Bella I don't know what it is. You have something I'm drawn to." He ruffled his hair and lay back on the bed with his arms over his head. I mimicked his moves but kept my hands on my stomach.

I waited for him to talk not wanting to pressure him into telling me anything. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I noticed Edward had began to play with my hair. I looked up to meet his eyes while he twirled a stand of my hair. They seemed troubled so I let him play with my hair. He removed his hand took a deep breathe and began to talk.

"The principal called my to his office. I was curious to find out what he wanted because I had never been sent there before. He was on the phone and asked me to sit down. He told me everything in a rush trying not to make the task last longer than necessary. My mothers face came into view followed by my fathers and countless childhood memories. I went to the trial of the four men that had taken my parents life. I wanted to murder them. They had taken everything from me and there reason wasn't that liable. My mind couldn't fathom how someone would kill for money and material possessions." He was shaking uncontrollably as anger took over him. I turned to my side in order to hug Edward. He placed an arm around my shoulder still looking at the ceiling. I pressed myself closer to him and placed an arm around his waist. He took a deep breath again before continuing his story.

"Esme stayed with me for several weeks unconvinced that I would be fine on my own. It took my days to until she felt I was well enough to stay alone. Of course boarding school added the final touch. She realized I had been alone before and I assured her nothing would harm me in school. When I went back I changed. I kept to myself not really bothering with anyone. Day in and day out I would follow my academic schedule and then lock myself in my room. Knowing I had done nothing to save my parents was eating my away. I was nowhere near our house but the guilt lay heavily on my shoulders. The thieves received fifty years in prison but that didn't seem like enough to me. They were still alive. They had murdered the two most important people in my life and they still lived. Esme called me every day and I would talk to Carlisle whenever he was around. They kept me sane and repeated that it wasn't my fault my parent's were dead. At night I would lie awake on my bed remembering my parents and any memory I had of them with me. I continued that way until recently.

James my roommate was the only friend I had. He wasn't a bad guy but he did like to womanize. By the end of our sophomore year he had already succeeded in enamoring half of the girls in our class. One particular girl, Victoria, was deeply upset by the fact that James had left her. The only time I was out in the open was when I was playing basketball in the gym practicing for an upcoming game since I was on the team. Not of my own accord Esme assured me if I didn't occupy myself with something other than the piano and my depressing music she would come and live with me. So I played and was rather good at it. On one particular private practice Victoria entered the gym in nothing but a towel. She jumped on top of my and began to kiss me. When I tried to remove her from me she let the towel drop. I froze for a second thinking of a way to get out of there. She took advantage of my hesitation and jumped on top of me making us both fall on the floor. Victoria landed on top of me before I could push her away again the janitor walked in. Word got to the principal and both Victoria and I were expelled. He promised it would not be on my record seeing as how it wasn't my idea. While Victoria's parents bought his silence. While I was packing my mind though about the opportunity this could present. I could start over and try to be happy again. I've been trying to act like a regular teenager but at night I still think about my parents."

When he was done I felt the tears in my eyes. He wiped them away smiling at me I blushed and buried my face in his chest. Edward chuckled moving higher on the bed with me in tow.

"That's why you came to stay here?"

"Yes, Alice didn't tell you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Alice didn't tell me a lot of things." He laughed again this time the happiness reached his eyes.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes I do actually. You were right Bella." I rolled over him in order to recline my body against the headboard. My body was in and upright position.

"I take it you're comfortable." A sly grin planted on his face.

"Nope at least not yet." Edward's eyebrow rose trying to figure out what I had just said. I decided to help him and held out my arms. He was at my side in and instant. Edwards's head rested near my waist on a pillow. His arm draped over my leg sending chills through my body later intensifying when he began to hum a song I didn't know. My hands instinctively went to his hair and I started combing through it his composure relaxed some under my touch.

"Bella?"

"Yes." He pulled me down on the bed so that we were face to face.

"Everything's going to be fine." The reassurance worked I didn't doubt that everything would work out in the end.

"I know." I hugged him tightly and within minutes I was sleeping happily.

The sunlight woke me and I stretched only to find myself in a bed I didn't recognize. I felt two arms around my waist and I spun around. Edward was sleeping next to me. After my memory brought back the previous night I remained still letting him enjoy his sleep. My eyes raked over his face trying to memorize every line and dent in his face. Not being able to help it my hands found his face and my fingers slowly ran over his features. He stirred only slightly I didn't want to wake him so I removed my hand.

"Don't stop," Edward said eyes still closed. "You have no idea how good that feels."

I did as told and let my fingers touch his eyelids, nose, temples, until I reached his lips, which parted, under my touch. Edward kissed my finger and opened his eyes.

"That's a nice way to start the day." He smiled this time reaching his eyes. I smiled in return. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a couple of minutes." We stayed in each other's embrace getting lost in each other's eyes.

"I think we should get up before someone comes looking for us."

"Can't we stay like this for the rest of the day I really wouldn't mind."

"Edward if we don't go down there soon Alice will come up looking for us."

"Then let her come I don't want to move." He pulled me on top of him close to his chest not letting me leave.

"What if it's Esme that comes and looks for you?"

"I doubt that but I would tell her to leave and let me enjoy the company of the beauty on top of me." I froze at what he said but I felt him laughing.

"Edward I'm hungry and I want to shower so can I please get up." He didn't say anything but didn't let me go either.

"Please." I felt his grip lessen.

"Please Edward I want to get up. Please." I was begging now. After a second his arms dropped to the side.

"You know how hard it is not to give in with you begging like that. I would give you anything."

"Really?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Bella you are the most dangerous creature I've ever known." I laughed and got up from the bed. My bag was still next to the door; I picked it up and went to the bathroom. After getting ready I came back out to find the bed made Edward dressed and on top of it. When he saw me he opened his arms. I smiled and made my way over to him.

"Now can we stay in bed like this?" A small giggle escaped me.

"Let's greet and eat then I'll decide if I want to spend the day up here with you." I teased.

Edward brushed my hair aside bringing his lips to my ear. "What makes you think you have a decision in this." A shiver went down my spine causing Edward to laugh.

"You are going to pay for that one Cullen."

"Just say when and where."

"Really" I tried to make my voice as seductive as possible. Edward raised one eyebrow at me. I turned myself around in order to face him. My legs wrapped around his waist allowing me to straddle him while my arms went around his neck. I pressed myself against his chest inching my face closer to his. Edward inhaled deeply and moved back a little.

"Edward I really want to…" I began teasing him. "Eat." I ended then getting up from the bed I ran to the door. Before I made it to the second floor Edward had caught up with me placing his arms around my waist.

"That was unnecessarily cruel Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't start what you can't finish."

I disentangled myself from his grip and ran downstairs where everyone was in the kitchen waiting on Esme's food. Alice was giggling at something Jasper had said and Esme was busy trying to keep Emmett from the stove before breakfast was served. Rose was setting the table so I sat down.

"Morning!" Edward called from the door.

"Well someone is chirpy today. What brought this on?" The one time Jasper had to speak he says something compromising.

"I have a good pillow here. Who do I have to thank for that?"

"Bella! She insists on having the most comfortable pillow claiming it provides for some better zzz"

"Really well in that case thank you Bella."

"You're welcome. I hope you didn't get used to it though because tonight I'm taking it back. My night wasn't so pleasant hence my grump like mood this morning." I replied seeming annoyed.

"We are just going to have to see who ends up with a good night's sleep tonight." Edward wanted to play dirty then we'll play dirty.

Alice watched our little exchange with a smile firmly planted on her face unfazed by the frown on mine. Everyone had taken their seats around the table enjoying the meal Esme had prepared.

"What were you six up to yesterday?" Carlisle asked. "Too many teenagers in one spot usually leads trouble."

"Where are you going with this Carlisle?" I teased.

"Bella with you we always have to be careful."

"You make it sound as if I corrupt your kids."

"No, I'm worried about mine corrupting you." Emmett smiled at me and I responded with a laugh.

It was short lived when I heard my phone ring. Edward entwined his fingers with mine as I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Bella, what are you planning to do with the rest of your Saturday?" I stared at Esme who was listening intently.

"I was thinking of throwing a huge party inviting the best in Washington leaving the little people out. Nothing is to good for me right so I'm going all out formal event of course. You should stop by." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bella I know your mad but…"

"But what? Maybe you should start with an apology. I'll help you start. Bella I'm sorry I started dating without telling you much less getting engaged without informing you." I couldn't contain the anger from leaving my mouth.

"You're right I should have told you but I've been busy."

"When aren't you busy mom? Forget it. Could you tell me why you called?"

"I want you to meet Phil. We'll be home in about an hour. Meet him that's all I'm asking then after you can do whatever it is that you wanted to do."

"One hour?"

"Yes I'll see you soon sweetheart."

"Can't wait."

I heard the click on the other side of the connection so I closed my phone as well. My hand squeezed Edwards tighter and he meet the same pressure.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Esme asked. "Bella who's coming in an hour?"

"My mother's prince charming."


	7. Conversation and Decisions

**Disclaimer: Why can't I be Stephenie Meyer (wines)**

**I want to be Stephenie Meyer. I want to own Bella and Edward**

**Ok enough of the wining. Latest chapter kind of sad well to me it was sad but sweet in the end. Enjoy! **

**Love**

**Jalila**

The last hour was spent trying to figure out how in the world I could get out of meeting my mothers soon to be husband

After the phone call Alice went into great detail explaining the situation to Carlisle and Esme as they listened intently. When the conversation was over we moved to the living room and sat in silence watching the television waiting for my mothers arrival. If it were up to me I would postpone it indefinitely.

Why couldn't she just have told me? Maybe is she had mentioned him in the beginning then I would be fine with this but she kept him a secret. She didn't let me in her life. Ever since my dad she hadn't been able to open up and I just stood there at the side waiting for her to come to me. She didn't she turned to someone else she opened up to someone else. I fought back the tears that were threatening to come out but I couldn't cry not in front of everyone. I wasn't that weak. I had to be strong not for everyone else but for me. No matter how much I wanted to be a Cullen I wasn't this wasn't my family. It was temporary.

It seemed a short while before there was a knock on the Cullen's home followed by complete silence as Jasper hesitantly went to open the door. Time seemed to fly by inside my mind. I sat up on the loveseat I was now sharing with Edward as Jasper returned with my mother in tow behind her I saw who her husband-to-be was. Phil was younger than my mother well dressed and seemed too modest to be a pesky reporter. He didn't seem to be a bad person but I still wasn't letting my guard down just yet. He glanced at me trying to read the expression on my face.

"Carlisle, Esme, kids it's a pleasure to see you again. I'd like to introduce you all to Phil." My mother introduced Phil to everyone each shaking his hand. Having nowhere to run I raised myself from the seat and walked over to where my mother and Phil were standing.

"And this is my gorgeous daughter Bella."

"Nice to finally meet you Bella. Renee speaks fondly of you."

"Funny she never spoke of you."

"Bella!" Renee snapped.

"I'm sorry I was being terribly rude. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I planted a smile on my face.

"It's fine don't worry I understand."

I went back to occupy the same seat next to Edward and it was then Renee finally spoke to him.

"Now that I've introduced Phil who is this young man." She asked with a perky voice.

"This is Edward Cullen my brothers son. He will be living with us from now on." Carlisle answered.

"I'm assuming you go to school with my daughter as well as the rest of the Cullen children." Edward nodded but remained quiet.

"Mom you came here for something."

"I guess you want to know how we got engaged." Phil spoke calmly as I nodded.

"My editor gave me a story. He wanted to know how the CEO of CRB & Co. got to where she is now. Since the moment I laid eyes on your mother I fell in love with her. We began to date and I knew after just a month that she was the one. I understand that everything I'm telling you right now is a bit of a shock to you but please know that I won't ever hurt Renee. She means the world to me now. I don't ever want to be separated from her side but your mother insisted that if you didn't want this to happen it wouldn't."

I could feel my eyes open up at the words he had spoken. If I so much as objected my mother would call off her wedding. Edward took my hand in his and I stared at him before turning to my mother and seeing the love she felt for Phil in her eyes. I looked at Phil and could see my mom had him wrapped around her finger. Although it pained me to see her move on from my father I knew she deserved a chance to be happy again and if Phil did that for her than who was I to come in between them. She's truly happy with him.

"Phil I can see you make my mom happy just as she makes you happy," I sighed. "When is the wedding?"

My mom skidded to my side embracing me. "Bella thank you for accepting him." She returned to Phil's side but threw a quick glance at Edwards's hand that rested on top of mine.

"Mom isn't this supposed to be backwards. Usually it's the daughter that thanks the mother for accepting the boyfriend."

"We won't be a typical family then." It wasn't my mothers voice it was Phil's. He had said we would be a family. Did that mean they would be moving here to Forks.

"Family? You mean you're moving here?" I asked trying not to think of the other alternative.

"Don't be silly Bella. You are going to move in with us in Seattle."

"What!" I heard Alice scream. The rest of the family looked visibly shocked as well.

"Mom I can't leave Forks it's my home."

"Bella, dear, Phil and I have agreed that it would be best if we lived together as a family."

"I don't want to go."

"Sweetie you could have a family again."

"I have a family." I blurted without thinking and Renee knew I was talking about the Cullen's. Sadness filled her eyes as she kept back the tears. "Mom, I love you but I have to stay here. I'm happy here."

"Forks. You are happy in Forks. I remember you used to beg me to let you stay in the city with me. I thought it would be too dangerous for you but you're older now and you can take care of yourself. This is what you've wanted now take it."

"When is the wedding?"

"In a week."

"I'll go to the wedding but I will stay in Forks mom. After high school I'll attend a Seattle University to be close to you but for now I need to stay here. Please mom. Please let me stay here." I was begging now and I know I looked desperate but at the moment I was.

"Bella is this what you really want?" Phil asked.

"More than anything."

"Renee let her stay. She's comfortable here and if we take her away now she'll only resent us. Bella is right we can't take her away from here." I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Bella, you can stay here for now but if you ever want to move in with us you can." I nodded and stood up knowing this conversation was going to come to a close.

Phil and my mother said good-bye and left to continue there wedding plans after telling me I would be the maid of honor. Great! I could trip and land on my face in front of total strangers that sounded joyful. When everything was said and done I went back into the living room where all the Cullen's were gathered.

"Bella you don't have to stay here. We would understand if you chose to live with your mother." Rose said. "You miss her when she isn't around and now you have the chance to live with her."

"Rose trust me if I left you guys I would never be happy again. Don't worry I know I made the right choice. Besides I think my mom and Phil would like some time alone after they get married."

I rushed to Edwards side and sat down next to him my legs tucked under my body watching the television intently trying not to worry them In reality I was even worrying myself _Why had I denied my mother her request? I've wanted to live with her through out my entire stay here in Forks so why say no now? I'm jealous she chose him over me. No wait she wanted us both she did but I can't I couldn't she was happy with him alone. _My mind was replaying the conversation I just had with my mother. This is what I have wanted, Phil was an extra but this is still what I wanted.

Not realizing what I was doing I stood up and left the house. My car seemed to welcome me and I jumped inside driving away ignoring the chorus of Bella's that followed me out. I drove and by the time I reached the town limits my phone rang. Technology was really bothersome when you're trying to clear your mind. Letting the phone finish ringing I turned it off keeping everyone at bay.

Before I realized it I had driven for six hours straight and reached California with the sun setting and I was still in a mess. Phil would make my mother happy and I would…who would I make happy…who could make me happy. I felt completely alone. The tears that I had been holding back slide down my cheeks. This was my decision I wanted to give them their space to get to know each other better they needed it. I would stay in California to finish high school and then I would go to a university in Seattle like I said I would, which was perfect. I would be too old to need my mother and I could make my life far away from everyone after I finished school right. Starting over didn't sound so bad. _Edward, what about Edward? _He had such a hard time getting over his parents death he blamed himself even though he was nowhere near his home. I couldn't leave him. What about the wedding it was a week away the maid of honor had to be there right.

I reached the beach and strolled through the sand searching my head for the correct answer. The sunset was beautiful and the only thing I could think about was Edward. I wanted him here holding me in his arms like he had at night. That was my answer. Edward, I loved him. As big of impossibility as it was, have met someone just a few days ago I knew it to be true. I ran to my car and returned home.


	8. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own anything**

**Now stop rubbing it in goes to the darkest corner and cries**

**Sorry if I took too long to update but here is the latest chapter enjoy**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed **

**Love **

**Jali**

* * *

By the time I reached home I was tired, hungry and sleepy. Not bothering with my car I left it in front of the house. My stomach churned and I couldn't deny my hunger anymore. Skipping breakfast and lunch along with dinner was a bad idea. There wasn't much that could be prepared quickly in the kitchen so I opted for a fruit salad. Everything was almost prepared all I needed was something to drink and I'd be ready to eat. I turned towards the fridge but stopped when instead of seeing free space I hit something or someone that felt like a brick. I yelled before falling to the floor and then heard laughter.

"Jeez Bells first you get here at an ungodly hour and then you wake everyone up with your scream." Of course Emmett had to be found in the kitchen.

"Emmett you almost gave me a heart attack. I though you were a stranger. What the hell are you doing here anyway!"

"We came over to see if you were coming back or if you left. Hey can I have some of that." I waved my hand and he began to attack my salad.

"Who are we?" I asked

"Us." I turned to see Jasper, Rose, Edward and a very upset Alice.

"O.K. can one of you tell me how it is that you got in here."

"Bella I think there are more important matters at hand," Alice said. "Tell us where you have been."

"Don't change the topic how did you get in here?"

"The key behind the porch light. Now where have you been?"

"The porch light I don't remember using that key in front of any of you."

"Bella! Stop changing the topic! Talk. Now."

"Well let's see. Where to start? My name is Bella Swan I'm a junior at Forks High my annoying best friends just broke into my house. Good enough."

"No not good enough. Please Bella, tell us where you were." Ugh. Damn Alice and her puppy dog eyes.

"I drove for hours and stopped when I realized I was in California."

"You ended up in California?" This time it was Edward who spoke. His eyes held sadness and it was my fault. Was it my fault? Great idea Bella leave without saying a word.

"I know you guys were worried but things are fine now. There's no need to worry anymore."

"Are you sure? You looked pretty upset when you left."

"Hey you would too if you were in my position. I just needed to clear my head. My little escapade allowed me to figure out what I truly wanted," they kept quiet until I finished.

I want to stay here. I love my mother I do but she's getting married. What I told her is still true she deserves another chance to be happy. You guys weren't there when dad died. Renee deserves this and if it will make her then I'm happy. Besides there's no way I could leave all of you here."

"Bella are you sure? Is this what you really want." I knew what Edward was doing.

"100 positive. Now would you stop. I'm starved and tired. Give me food and then let me go to bed please."

"Oh right you probably want this." Emmett gave me an apologetic look while handing me a half empty bowl.

"Thanks Em. I don't want to make another salad so I'll have milk and cookies instead. You guys chose a room and sleep. What time is it by the way?"

"Three in the morning and we already chose our rooms. Night Bells."

"Night Em." Rose trailed along after giving me a hug.

"Bella, don't ever scare me like that again."

"Jasper are you sure you want to keep her around." I heard his laughter while Alice sent me a death glare.

"Take care of yourself Bella." He gave me a hug but before he let go he whispered in my ear. "He missed you too much. You have him you know." It was my turn to laugh as they both left.

"So what are you going to do tell me to take care of myself or tell me your are disappointed."

"Actually I wanted to see if you let me accompany you to that nice little meal you have prepared."

"Oh your good. Sit eat and enjoy the company."

No words were shared during the midnight snack but it was comforting. We didn't have to say anything well at least not now. I wouldn't know what to say even if we were talking. _Hey Edward while I was out I realized I loved you even though I've known you for only a couple a days_. Yeah that wouldn't sound insane and weird. Before I knew it we both had finished our milk. Edward helped me clean up before we started to go upstairs.

"Good night Edward."

"Night Bella." I was about to enter my room when I felt to hands on my waist. I turned around and came face to face with Edward. His face was so close and his lips so kissable. Before I knew it he pulled closer and I crashed onto his chest. Edward was holding me so tightly I was almost undone just by his scent.

"Don't ever leave me again." He whispered into my ear.

"Edward I'm sorry." What else could I say.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you chose to live with your mom."

"For a second I was about to but I realized something." He let go enough to look me in the eye. "I can't leave you guys. The thought of never seeing you again upsets me."

"Bella, I can't lose you not you."

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I hugged him not wanting them to ever let go. I cried not really sure why. His words had just made me happier than I have felt in a while so why was a crying. Edward cradled me in his arms as he carried me into my room. He placed me softly on my bed bit I didn't want him to leave just yet so I tugged on his neck to keep him there next to me.

"Stay. Please." I pleaded and he did. His arms were firmly holding onto my waist. My eyes were closing but before I drifted to sleep I heard Edward humming a bittersweet melody I'd never heard.

My dream consisted of Edward. We were in a beautiful round meadow surrounded by wild flowers and a river could be heard not far off. We lay on the ground embracing each other happily forgetting about everything around us. Then he said what I wanted to hear.

"I love you Bella." I turned to face him before kissing him with as much passion as I could.

It was a perfect dream but I was woken up by the real thing.

"Bella, Bella time to wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"I don't think we have enough time. Alice is waiting for us downstairs."

"Ugh. I hate evil little pixies. What time is it I feel like I only slept an hour."

"It's 9 and breakfast is served."

"Fine."

Edward left me alone so I could get ready. When I reached the kitchen the smell of banana pancakes hit my nose and my stomach was ready for some protein. I took my place in between Alice and Edward.

"Morning Bella how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine Alice and you?"

"Fine."

I smiled at Edward and he returned it but it didn't reach his eyes. There was something there but I couldn't place it.

"So what's on the agenda today." I asked.

"I was thinking we could go to Port Angeles and watch a movie." Rose quipped.

The drive to Port Angeles was filled with meaningless talk about anything and everything. Artist, authors, dancers, movies, and TV shows. When we finally reached the theater there was a small debate about what movie to watch. After twenty minutes we settled for the latest horror thriller. We sat in the last row waiting for the movie to start with half the concession stand with us.

"Can someone please tell me why it is we are watching a scary movie in the middle of the day surrounded by old people?" Jasper asked.

"Alice said we had to and if you didn't you'd be in the dog house." He snickered at my reply while the rest laughed. Edward however remained quiet. It was as if he was lost in his own mind.

The movie had been running for an hour but I had stopped paying attention about thirty minutes before. Whenever I felt terror rise up in me I would inch closer to Edward but he would just move further away. He was keeping his distance but I didn't know why. Last night he told me he didn't want me to leave him ever again. Yet here he was pushing me away. Did I do something wrong.

During the entire film I tried to stay as still as possible not wanting Edward to shy away. It was incredibly hard to pay attention to the screen when paranoia swept through me and I came to a single conclusion. Edward didn't want me. Not in a romantic idea at least maybe as friends. I am such an idiot. How could I have fallen for him in such a small amount of time. No wonder he was trying to get away from me. This is just ridiculous. If he wanted to be nothing more than friends than I would be his friend.

When the movie ended I had made up my mind. I would offer him nothing but friendship. That's what he wanted right? Alice was jumping up and down rattling on about a great Italian place nearby. Jasper decided it sounded like fun and so we made off towards our new destination. There was nothing I wanted to do at the moment but go under a rock and stay there. This day wasn't turning out to be quite like I wanted it to be.

The restaurant was quaint and dark with fast service however more helpful than I wanted. Jealousy was never a big thing with me but the glances the female staff was throwing at Edward did not help me right now. We were seated in the largest table they had in the corner and were attended to right away.

"Hello my name is James is there anything I could get you to drink." His would lift his eyes from the pad where he wrote our orders and each time he would look at me. There was something about this guy that made me uneasy.

"I'll be right back with your orders." He winked at me before leaving all I could think of doing was turning to look away and I met Edward's gaze. His jaw line was clenched shut and his eyes were filled with anger.

"Wow Bella did you see that guy. He was this close to jumping you in front of all of us." Rose spoke a little to loud causing an old couple to turn their heads in my direction. Of course I got flustered and I felt my checks blush.

"Can we just eat and leave please."

"I think that would be best." Edward interjected.

The rest of the meal we talked and laughed well everyone except Edward who was quiet and spoke only when asked a direct question. James was more than friendly slipping his number into my hand on my way out.

I drove us back to Forks going straight to the Cullen's home. Esme and Carlisle looked relieved when they saw me enter the house.

"Honey are you alright were did you go?" Seeing Esme made me feel extremely guilty. She was my adoptive mother and I couldn't stand it.

"I went on a quick road trip to California but came back early this morning."

"Sweetie it's so good to see you decided to stay."

"Why did everyone think I would leave?"

"She is your mother."

"Exactly. Now can we drop this and do something fun please," I begged.

"Let's play poker."

Four hours and five hundred dollars later we stopped playing once we all lost our money to Edward. Emmett was more than upset about the lose insisting that Edward had cheated. I gave everyone one a quick hug before leaving. When I was outside my car door Edward was standing by the window watching me leave. Something had changed and I didn't know what and how. Maybe staying here had been a bad decision.


	9. Jacob In Love?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey a lot of you guys have been asking me to update soon. However, I feel like there are about 4 or 5 chapters left of this story and I don't want to mess them up. Which is why I will probably take a week to write one chapter so expect an update at least once a week. As for the whole Edward aloofness, it will be explained and they will end up together. I love happy endings and this story will have one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you guys. Ok enough of my mindless babbling on with the story.**

**Love Always,**

**Jalila**

* * *

Waking up in the morning was close to impossible but had to be done or else a pixie would come into my room and drag me out. I looked at the clock hanging on the north wall of the kitchen realizing I was early but I didn't want to arrive at the Cullen household yet. Prolonging the appointment I had with my friends I turned on the television and watched infomercials until my phone rang leaving me no choice but to answer it.

"Sorry," I began. "Rose or Alice or whoever I know that I'm starting the day off a bit late but I'll be there as soon as I can. Besides when are we ever tardy."

"Fine Bells but get your but here. Esme made some omelets for us and you have no idea what you are missing."

"Em don't eat all of it I'm out the door and heading over. See you in 5."

"Alright Bye."

The minutes seemed to go by incredibly fast. Five minutes turned out to be three. In all honesty I hadn't meant to go over 80 it's just…when I'm nervous I tend to speed…a little. The house was the same, the people the same and I was…well I don't know what I was. Alice was at the door as usual leading me into the kitchen where my food was served although it was cold. My plate was left untouched as the rest ate silently wondering what I was thinking not entirely sure if I wanted to speak. When everyone was done I drove us all the school.

First period had gone by extremely slow. At first I thought having Edward in a couple of my classes was going to be great but when awkward silence took the place of friendly conversation it wasn't a comfortable environment. I had tried to start a conversation, numerous ones actually, none of them had succeeded because he would say something that would stop me from responding.

All my intents were futile and I couldn't understand why he wasn't even talking to me. I understood he didn't like me (in a romantic way at least) that didn't mean we couldn't be friends. The rest of the day was the same Edward was quiet while the rest of us engaged in small rants arguing which is better or which is sweeter etc. I would catch his eye from time to time when I felt his gaze but he would quickly turn his head after being caught.

The final bell rang and I sprinted to my car wanting to forget about the horrible day school had brought on. High school is such a cliché place to let drama unfold but hey I am a teenager and that is what we are known for. Twenty minutes later Rose and Emmett arrived opening the back door allowing me to drive them home in 10 minutes flat.

"Personal best Bella." Rose noted.

"I know." My phone rang but I didn't want to answer it knowing it would most likely be my mother. Anyone that would call me was already near me so no need for them to call at the moment. We entered the living room each choosing a place to sit and watch whatever mediocre show was playing on the screen. The constant vibration that I felt from my back pocket was beginning to get annoying so I gave in and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells its Jake I've been trying to reach you for a while."

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up earlier so what am I good for?"

"There is something I want to tell you. Is there any way you might be able to get here before it gets to late?"

"No worries I'm there."

"Alone."

"Uh…sure. See you in a bit."

My goodbyes to everyone weren't necessary as they listened to me say I would meet someone in a few minutes. They still had a difficult time leaving me seeing as how the last time I left there home I ended up miles away.

I drove the distance to La Push meeting up with Jake outside in his garage. He was fixing a bike while humming to a song that sounded like James Blunts Your Beautiful. I cleared my throat so he could hear me.

"Sorry Bells didn't hear you come in. Pull up a chair." The only thing you could sit on was a rusty stool by all the tools.

"What's this thing you couldn't tell me over the phone. I'm anxious and that little line caught my attention now spill."

"I don't exactly know how to tell you."

"The say it all at once without stopping to see my reaction."

"I fell in love with Leah and I don't know how to tell Sam. He's been my friend for years he's like a brother to me. Knowing that I'm dating his ex-girlfriend is killing me inside I owe him some sort of explanation right. There's no way he could be mad about it right. He is dating Emily there's no reason for him to be jealous."

"Wow! We skip out on a weekend together and you fall in love."

"Bella please I really don't know what to do."

"What does your heart tell you to do Jacob? Whatever direction it takes you to is most likely the right one."

"At the moment I want everyone to know I'm in love with Leah and I want to stop hiding my relationship."

"Then tell Sam but make sure to talk to Leah about it first."

"She already knows I want to tell him and she's fine with it. I just… I need to make sure it's the correct thing to do."

"Do you fell guilty every time Sam comes up in a conversation between you and Leah?"

"Yes." He smiled sheepishly.

"Then you know your answer. Sam will be fine with it I'm positive. Remember how he acted when he realized he loved Emily and not Leah. He told her didn't he and know she has you. If you make her happy than Sam will be happy."

"I guess you're right," he smiled at me. "Damn, I wanted to find the solution myself but here you come and say everything I needed to hear. Everything makes sense when you explain it. Why is that by the way?"

"Because I'm awesome that and the fact that I can cook like no other teenager in the planet."

"Let's forget about me for a second. I heard your mom was getting married again. How are you?"

"Who told you that?"

"Alice, they called me to know if you were down here that day you disappeared. Of course you know I made them tell me everything," sometimes being a single child had its advantages. "California. Really Bells you ran away to California."

"Hey in my defense I wasn't paying attention to the road. I drove until I came to a stop."

"What were you thinking about so hard?" He pulled me from the stool and we began to walk into the woods. The same trail we had gone through when we were little.

"Everything. My mother was my main concern. I was upset she hadn't told me anything about Phil. When I met him for the first time all I could see was the love he had for my mother. He won't hurt her and I trust him. Yes, he's young but she deserves her chance at happiness." We stopped and sat our backs leaning on the base of a tree.

"That's half of the story now what's the rest." Ugh. This is the conversation I didn't want to have.

"She asked me to move in with her in Seattle."

"You're moving." His eyes almost popped out of his head. "You'll at least visit."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not? You always wanted to live closer to her." He rose an eyebrow looking as if he was trying to finish a puzzle but was missing a piece.

"That's exactly what I'm asking myself." My voice sounded sad even to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple Jake," I exhaled. "I fell in love with Edward."

"I knew it." He smiled hugely.

"How could you know it? I've only known it for about two days."

"That day when I went to you house. He looked at you the same way I look at Leah."

"You're wrong" I retorted bitterly.

"What?"

"I love him he doesn't love me." My heart sank a little when I took in mind what I had just said.

"How do you know? Have you asked him?"

"I didn't need to what he's done is enough to prove it."

"Seriously Bells, this cryptic thing you're pulling is starting to hurt my head." He teased trying to lighten the mood.

"The night I came back everything was fine. He told me he didn't want me to leave and I was ecstatic. The next morning wasn't as happy though. Edward was cold and distant. No matter what I did he pulled away from me. Today was no different. In school he kept quiet and spoke only when asked something directly." Tears were threatening to leave my eyes but I wouldn't cry.

"What are you going to do?"

"The wedding is this weekend. If Edward and I stay in the same place we are now then I have no other choice than to leave. They are the only family he has left and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable."

"Bella this is your home as well. Everyone here knows you."

"I know."

"Promise me you will think about this before making a decision that you'll end up regretting."

We stopped any conversation that had to do with love or anything that would put a damp on the rest of the day. Instead we once again broke out the two bikes we had bought two years ago and drove around in circles. No one ever knew what it was we did when we were alone in a clearing and we took extreme precautions to keep it that way. If my mother found out we rode bikes I'm pretty sure I would have been out of here so fast I wouldn't be able to say bye to anyone.

Speed was my guilty pleasure in everything else I played it safe. The thrill was exhilarating. Before either one of us noticed it was twilight. We placed the bikes behind the bushes where we keep them hidden before I left I promised to return sometime during the week.

My front door was open when I arrived home which only meant one thing. I parked the car in the garage and opened the door leading to the house.

"Honey I'm home." I called out.

"In the living room darling." Everyone was staring at the screen watching what seemed to be Texas Chainsaw Massacre. My eyes stayed on Edward and sat on the opposite side of where he was.

"Where did you run off to Bella?" Jasper asked with a smirk on his face.

"Had a little one on one with Jacob."

"Did you run off to your little secret place again?" Emmett asked. "What do you guys do there? You know what never mind I don't think I want to know."

"Nice Em." I scowled though he did nothing but laugh.

"Bella I'm curious myself. What do you do out there?" Great Rose can't drop anything like Alice once it's brought up.

"We talk. That's all we do."

"Bella you honestly expect us to believe that after all these years of being Jacobs friend you haven't ever thought of him as more than a friend." I couldn't help but look at Edward from the corner of my eye. He had a grim expression but remained silent.

"No, we have never even had that as an option. Besides after what he told me today I don't think it will be on the menu even if we wanted it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I had just piqued Alice's curiosity.

"It means that you should all worry about your own love life and leave mine alone."

"Ah so there is something." Emmett noted. I remained quiet until I heard Edward speak.

"Is there something?"

"I'm tired and I'm sure you all know where your rooms are so have fun."

I went upstairs and locked my door. I didn't want any late night visits. I showered and changed into my nightgown before jumping on my bed and falling asleep.


	10. Closer To A Decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing props to Stephenie Meyer who thought of it all. **

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter finished but my journalism and pyschology classes have not been easy. Anyway enough of my school troubles. Thank you to everyone who reviews my story I do appreciate it. Enjoy this one even if it is relatively short then again so are all my chapter. I'm babbling now so I'll shut up. Enjoy.**

**Love Always**

**Jali**

* * *

It wasn't my intention to wake up so early but there was nothing else I could do sleeping didn't pan out as well as I thought it would. My alarm was set to go off at 8 am but the clock read 3. Everyone was asleep so leaving my room would not be a problem. The walls in my room were beginning to close in on me and I needed to get out of the house for a while. After grabbing shoes a coat along with a blanket and then sneaking down the stairs I went to my favorite spot.

There was a tree in the forest that was a lot more comfortable than any of the rest. I laid the blanket on the ground at the foot of the tree lying down and looking up to see the stars. It was beautiful out and I would miss this if I left. _If I left. _Yes my mind was not made up yet. Things still needed to be figured out and I wasn't going to rush it I would let fate decide my future.

Thoughts of the past couple of days ran widely as I remembered every moment I spent with Edward. He had promised me he wouldn't leave me alone and yet here I was, alone. During the wedding I would tell my mother of my decision. Living with them couldn't be that bad right. This is what I wanted…to be close to her even if another person was added it would still be fine. Phil was nice and he loved my mother I don't think we would have a terrible relationship. Stepparents could be loving they weren't all bad. My body felt stiff for sitting in the same position for so long.

Not wanting to overstay my welcome I got up to leave but stopped when I heard footsteps coming near.

"Whose there?" I asked not wanting to hear anyone reply. I'd much rather it had been the wind then an actual person. Luck didn't seem to be on my side when I saw Edwards form appear from behind a tree.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." The velvet voice answered back. Of all the people it could have been it had to be the one that could confuse me more than I already was.

"It's fine," I lied through my teeth I just wanted to get out of the woods and back to my room. "Don't mind me I'm just going to pack up and leave you can stay."

"Bella you don't have to go I was out for a walk since I couldn't sleep. Stay you were here first." His eyes were red as if he had been crying I wanted to reach out and touch him.

"No, I'm leaving, the forest is all yours." His eyebrow rose trying to understand the double meaning in my sentence as I turned around to leave.

The walk home seemed to draw on forever. When I finally did reach my home the first thing I noticed was the time. School began in two hours. Had I really been out that long? I ran upstairs to shower and get ready not wanting anyone to know I hadn't stayed in the house the whole night. The hot water felt nice against my skin. My muscles relaxed instantly under the pressure. Twenty minutes later I was out and dressed.

Alice was of course already in the kitchen by the time I got down she greeted me.

"Bells! Your up I thought I was the only one. The others refuse to wake up I know I've tried." I laughed before answering.

"How about you start on breakfast while I get the others."

"Please, we only have an hour left." Her voice rising slightly by the end of her sentence.

When I reached the second floor I went straight to Emmett's room knowing he would take longer than anyone else to wake up and get ready. The only thing I could see before I closed my eyes was Em's naked butt. I remember screaming slightly just out of shock causing Emmett to turn around. Big mistake. He blushed scarlet red throwing a towel over my head. A laugh escaped my lips as Emmett began to yell something about knocking before entering.

"Jeez Bells. How much did you see?" I laughed again pulling the towel off my head.

"Wow Emmett all that talk and nothing to fall back on." I teased while I saw him blush again. "Nice to see someone else blush besides me. Oh and Alice says to get ready."

After leaving his room I bumped into Rose in the hallway. She smiled and continued her way towards Emmett who was now fully dressed behind me. Edward was the last person I had to wake up although he didn't need a wake up call. I knocked quietly at his door waiting for him to open up. He opened up a second later looking stunning as always.

"Bella?" He looked confused trying to figure out why I was at his doorstep, well technically mine but whatever.

"Alice wants you downstairs as soon as possible." My voice was firm but I felt weak.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I turned to leave but stopped when I heard my name being called.

"Bella…I uh…can we…never mind. I'll be down there in five." He closed the door leaving me to wonder what it was he wanted to say.

Everyone was in the kitchen by the time I got down there with the exception of one person of course. Alice was cooking something that smelled…interesting. I went by her side and looked over her shoulder. Jasper was trying to get her to stop whatever it was she thought she was cooking before she burned down the kitchen. I smiled at Jasper as he fought with Alice over who got to cook.

"I can make us a fruit salad." I chirped in. Alice frowned but let me get straight to work after we all heard her stomach grumble. Jasper seemed more at ease after I took charge of breakfast.

The food was served and Edward stepped into the room as I sat down in my seat. He glanced over at me but remained quiet the rest of the meal. His reaction still puzzled me and not knowing what had caused it irritated me more than anything. My life had been less complicated before he arrived and that's how I wanted it to be. I had the Cullen's who kept me company when I was down and as of right now that's what I long for. Edward wasn't the person I thought he was. My heart belonged to him but knowing he no longer wanted me hurt me more than I could say. His aloofness wasn't going over well with me. The warm caring person I knew left and was replaced by a cold and distant person. As if they had a mind of it's own my eyes drifted towards Edward needing to look at him just to know he hadn't disappeared. Even if he did not love me like I did him I still wanted him close and that was my biggest mistake so far.

My mother had always told me not to be close to anyone so young. I had thought that was something she said because she refused to see me get hurt just like she had after my father's death. Now I believed her. Everything I was feeling was knew and because of it I felt it a lot stronger. The glory of first love. Humph, this is more trouble than I would have wanted.

I finished my meal not seeing Emmett standing right in front of the dishwasher until our bodies bumped into each other; more like mine bump into his. Emmett caught me, his arms linking around my waist.

"Wow Em. First the incident in your room and now this knight in shining armor display you really know how to make a girl swoon." I laughed as he blushed from ear to ear.

"What incident in your room Em?" Rose asked irritated she was left out of the loop.

"Em didn't tell you. Huh I'm surprised. You know you won't help your case if your arms are still around me when you tell her." He let me stand up before turning to face Rosalie.

"See um…well what happened was…" Em started but couldn't finish.

"I saw him naked." Rosalie's face was unreadable and for a moment I actually thought she would be upset. When she burst into laughter along with Jasper and Alice I joined in. Our reaction made Emmett mad because he stormed off towards the garage saying he would drive my Porsche. The rest followed him into the car shaking with the laughter they were trying to hold in.

I stayed trying to find my car keys but once again thanks to my clumsiness tripped on nothing but air. I was ready to feel the wooden floor on my face but it never came. Instead I felt two arms around my waist.

"Thanks Em again," when I looked up I didn't see Em, "Thank you." I whispered not being able to find my voice. His face was only inches from mine.

He brought his face to the crook of my neck before he said anything. "We better go or else we are going to be late." My mind swirled out of control the moment I felt his breath touch my skin.

"Sure." Edward lifted his hand to show me what he had in his palms. I reached to take my keys then walked out to my car. Edward sat in the passenger seat of my car while Alice and Jasper were already in the back seat.

"You really should lock you car before you sleep Bella."

"How many times do we have to go through with this? Who steals in Forks?"

The ride was anything but quiet with Alice in the car. She prattled on about looking for the perfect bridesmaid dress for my mother's wedding. Once she brought up the wedding I remembered my decision was going to be set by the date. This morning was had steered my mind into a direction already but I still had time. Not as much as I would like but I still had time. Hopefully by the end I would not end up regretting my decision.


	11. Final Decision

**What else can I say beside I'm really sorry. I went so long without updating and I am sorry. **

**Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed I love you guys. The ones that read my story I love you too. Please keep showing your support. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. Oh Happy Late Halloween**

**Love Always**

**Jali**

* * *

Friday. The end of the school week, which meant that tonight, I would go to Seattle and attend the rehearsal dinner. All the guests had received their invitations so everybody should be there. But first I had to endure mind numbing classes and dreadful lectures.

The Cullen's house seemed a bit more frigid. No one was smiling or laughing like we normally did. Even Alice was quiet that morning. Esme cooked and I helped but beyond that everyone was in a somber state.

We ate in silence and for the first time in my life in the Cullen house I felt like a stranger. The time passed by in silence until the end of breakfast when Esme said good-bye but to me it sounded as a farewell.

"Bella honey promise you'll stop getting into so much trouble. We won't always be around to protect you. Don't forget to come back soon."

"Don't worry Esme. I'll bring your kids back to you safe and sound." I hadn't missed the double meaning in her words I just chose to ignore them. A small smile played on her lips. Carlisle came up behind her and hugged me good-bye wishing me the best. I couldn't help myself then.

"Are you trying to get rid of me? I can take a hint." I teased forcing a smile on my lips.

"Of course not. These doors will always be open for you. We just want to make sure that you know how much we care about you."

"Now you're just saying bye but whatever I can deal with your freaky emotions. After all you do feed me and give me a place to stay." I laughed without a trace of humor and I could see the sadness in their eyes. I kissed their cheeks and left.

Edward was sitting up front while the rest were in the back. The radio was turned on but at a low volume.

"Um…anyone care to explain your parents strange behavior this morning. Or yours while we are at it."

Silence. The tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife. I pulled out of the Cullen's driveway waiting for an answer.

"Please one at a time I can't hear you when you all talk at once." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What did they tell you?" Jasper asked.

"They said good-bye."

"That is strange because…" Alice stated.

"I meant good-bye as in I won't see you in while good-bye."

Another round of silence washed over the car. I finally pulled into the school parking lot but I didn't unlock the door.

"Guys this is a crappy way to start my day." They stayed quiet but didn't make a move to leave. Should I just tell them what was going on in my head? How would Edward react? Maybe he would be sad. I doubt it he was the one that changed.

"Listen, I don't know what will happen after tomorrow. The last couple of days I've been debating whether or not I would be moving in with my mother. You are my family and she is my mother but…I…I…I don't know."

I pressed the button that unlocked all the doors. No one moved and I knew they were waiting for me to finish.

"We're going to be late." Edward finally spoke up. He got out of the car walking past people in order to reach the school.

"I'm leaving." It came out and I couldn't stop it. I opened the door to leave and they followed.

My morning classes seemed to pass by in slow motion. Every minute seemed like an hour and every hour seemed like eternity. I wanted to leave. If I inherited anything from Renee it was her ability to leave when the going got tough.

I immersed myself with thoughts of what my life might be if I actually moved in with Renee and Phil. Would I be happy? Forks had been my home for years and I was just suddenly leaving over some guy. I was here first. Oh god I sound like a five year old. Not only that but my temper was rising. No not just rising skyrocketing. Everything seemed so surreal. A moment ago I spoke about leaving but then I would look like a coward. So Edward doesn't love me. Did it sting yes but this was my home. There was no way I was leaving.

By the time the lunch bell rang I had made up my mind to stay.

My steps were calm and I was happier than what I have been in days. My mind being made up I was glad I finally came to a decision. No matter what I would stay here. This was my home had been since Renee bought the house, though I might not have liked it as first. It didn't matter that Edward didn't love me. Well it did but that wouldn't change my mind. If he wanted a friend I would be his friend. I didn't want to make things awkward with him and lunch was the perfect time to patch things up with him. Everyone still thought I would leave because that is my history but not this time. I was going to go about this the right way.

When I entered the cafeteria I sat down with my friends who were still being extremely quiet for my taste.

"Who died?"

"Not right now Bella." I've never seen Emmett this serious.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You're leaving that's what's wrong." Alice voice rose a pitch higher than usual.

"Really where?"

"Don't play dumb Bella you know where."

"Listen I've…" Just as I was about to reveal my news I felt to arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see Mike behind me pulling me out of my seat and into his arms. My hands pushed him away but he didn't let me go. His lips crashed down on mine not letting me go. After a couple of seconds I felt his body being removed from my own. I looked over to see Edward hovering above Mike his hands made into fists. The whole cafeteria had grown silent watching the scene play out in front of them.

In another instant Jasper and Emmett were at Edwards side. Em grabbed Edward by the shoulder trying to pull him back. When Edward retreated Mike stood up and walked past by me to his table. Halfway there he turned to me and smiled.

"Completely worth it." He muttered before turning back again.

"I'm going to kill him." I turned to stare at Edward with his balled fists. I had to admit he looked cute when he was jealous.

"Let it go." I whispered but he only looked at me and didn't respond. His eyes bore into me then quickly shifted to Mike's back and then to mine again. I went to Edwards's side placing a hand on his cheek.

"Please let's just enjoy the rest of lunch." We sat back down at our table but unfortunately Rosalie didn't let the matter drop.

"What the hell is wrong with that boy? You can't just grab someone and kiss them. There has to be a connection. You know how rare it is to find the right person and stick with them through good and bad. It has to be mutual not one person doing all the work and this guy comes and grabs Bella. Treating her like a doll he can do whatever he pleases. I swear if that guy touches you again Bells I'm beating the crap out of him.

I'm lucky I have you Emmett. Who better to understand me? With creepy guys everywhere it's nice to find one decent guy-

"Hey I take offense and Edward does too." Jasper interrupted.

"Sorry," Rosalie continued. "I wanted to make a point. Which was if you find someone you can connect with and have something special with then take a chance. He or she may be the one and if you don't you'll miss out. Then you will go through life wondering what if? Imagine what could happen if you don't. You might actually end up with someone like Mike." She shuddered and moved closer to Emmett while he placed an arm protectively around her.

I kept my gaze on my food trying not to stare at Edward. The conversation flowed with a hidden edge not anger but sadness more than anything else. I didn't mention it and if anyone else noticed neither did they so the day moved on.

By the end of the day I was driving faster than usual towards my house to pack up everything I would need for the weekend. My mother wanted me to stay Sunday as well seeing how the Cullen's would remain there as well and I would be left on my own in Forks.

Alice stayed with me to help me pack the correct clothes. Throughout the whole time a huge smirk was placed on her face. When I tired of trying to figure out what it was I finally asked her.

"I'm happy."

"I can tell Alice I want to know why?"

"Just wait for it. Trust me it will be good."

We finished packing and I opted to help Alice with hers but she refused stating she had done it the previous night. I laughed knowing it was true. This was Alice of course.

By the time we reached her home again everyone was finished packing and moving their things to my car along with Carlisle and Emmett's. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper would go with Emmett while Esme accompanied Carlisle. That left Edward and I alone for a good two hours on the road. This was going to be an interesting drive.


	12. Road Trip and Rehearsal Dinners

**Happy Turkey day! I know I've taken forever to update this story but I was busy with college applications. But don't let my excused delay you from reading this chapter. Not my best work but here it is anyway.**

**Jali**

* * *

The drive was slow, really slow. Edward was staring intently out the window trying not to glance in my direction if he could avoid it. My thoughts drifted to those of the night when I had spoken directly form my soul. He opened up to me as well. Revealing his deepest thoughts and emotions. Even with all that he still did not want me. I couldn't lie and say I was fine in actuality I was far from it. Today and tomorrow wasn't about me though. My mother would have her day and I would allow them to be happy setting my self aside and allowing them to enjoy each other's company.

Moments ticked by and Edward had yet to say one word. Friends. We could at least be that even if he didn't love me like I did him. Even if it would break my heart the moment I see him set eyes on someone. I would still be his friend. Having him in my life is better then not having him there at all. It's time I finally address one of my problem head on. I would not run away from him.

"Edward," I whispered not sure how to begin. I kept my eyes on the road but from my peripheral vision I could see his head turn to me.

"Yes?"

"I want to go back." He raised an eyebrow at me before responding.

"To Forks, did you forget something?"

"No, I mean I want to go back to how things were."

"What are you talking about?" His shoulders tensed and his jaw was shut tightly.

"Us. When you first came here you and I got along fine and now. Well I'm not exactly sure what happened but we've changed. We barely speak. Actually _you_ barely speak."

He was quiet whether contemplating what I had said or what he would say next I don't know. Edward spoke again softer than usual.

"I can't Bella. This was a mistake from the beginning. You should have stayed away."

"Stayed away? You're my best friends cousin. You came to live here and you are asking me to stay away." I could feel my anger start to boil causing my cheeks to flush red.

"Bella please…I…this wouldn't work out anyway."

"What wouldn't work out? Friendship. Am I intolerable."

"Friendship?" He repeated as if it were a foreign concept.

"Yes, friendship. You know a bond between two people that care about each other. Usually friends tend talk enjoy each other's company and hang out with other friends. Any of this ring a bell?"

"I'm sorry." He shifted in his seat and looked out the window again.

"I'm sorry you're right. Or I'm sorry that can't happen."

"I'm sorry," Edward kept his eyes fixed on me. "You're right. I want to be friends."

"Good. Do you want to talk about what's been going on in that head of yours?"

"No." His voice sounded pained but I didn't want to force it out of him. Edward would tell me when he was ready.

"Wow look at as we're back to our extensive conversations." He laughed and I realized how much I had missed the sound of his voice.

After that it seemed natural. There was never any silence but we didn't have to struggle to keep the conversation going. It was as if the past couple of days hadn't happened. He said something and I responded and vice versa. All the uneasiness I had felt about staying had melted away with this conversation. When we finally reached the hotel and checked in all I could think about was sleeping. Two cups of coffee, three pretzels, and three hour later the rest of the Cullen's had arrived.

Alice was whispering something to Jasper but stopped and smiled when she noticed Edward and I. Jasper looked up and a smirk placed itself on his face. They came closer still speaking to each other and I vaguely heard Jasper whisper, "You were right to Alice." That pixie new too much for her own good sometimes.

"You two seem cheery." She accused more than stated.

"Yes, we are we're glowing can't you tell."

"Enough with the sarcasm Swan. How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"My super awesome crazy car moves. What took you so long?"

"Alice wanted to make a quick stop at the mall. She kept going on about this being the night." I laughed knowing it probably took more than fifteen minutes to convince Alice to leave the mall.

"How did you get her out?"

"The rehearsal dinner remember." Alice released her grip on Jasper and moved to my side. Rosalie followed while the rest went to their rooms to get ready.

I entered Alice's room surprised to see she had three dresses and three pairs of shoes laying on her bed.

"Why do you already have dresses laid out when you arrived about five minutes ago?"

Rosalie glanced at Alice but showed no sign of wanting to respond the question. Alice moved to my side and gave me a dress to try on pushing me into the bathroom not answering me. That little pixie, she took them somewhere to give Edward and I more time alone.

What remained up her sleeve I still did not understand why but she always had a reason for doing half of the things she does. She is doing the other half because she's an extremely hyper person.

My mother wanted me to wear blue the same color she'd wearing so the dress Alice had handed to me was a dark blue. It was a nice dress actually. One shouldered, with a line underneath the bust and it rested above my knee. It was simple but pretty and comfortable. Rosalie knocked on the door and asked for permission to enter but didn't wait for my reply and stepped in.

"You know I could have been in here doing something else that wasn't trying on this dress."

"Please we sent you in here for a reason and I gave you sufficient time to say don't come in."

"What half a second."

"Bella stop pouting it's unattractive. Now sit down so we can make you pretty."

"Wow thanks for saying I look ugly."

"I didn't mean it like that." I laughed before moving to a seat by the dresser.

Alice came in with the same three shoes I had seen earlier holding each one next to the dress trying to decide which one would look better. Twenty minutes later after Rosalie and Alice played Barbie Bella we were finally ready to meet the others at the front desk.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were all wearing tuxedos while Esme looked beautiful in a black dress. We walked over but I had to be clumsy and trip on absolutely nothing. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact between my face and the floor but it never came. Instead I felt two arms around my waist holding me in place. When I gained my balance back, well the little I posses, I stood up. I turned and saw two green eyes holding my gaze.

"Thank you," I whispered because I was afraid I might blurt out something else. My heart thumped loudly when I noticed his arms were still around my waist. He didn't let go until we heard someone clear his or her throat behind us.

I stepped back and noticed what he was wearing. No matter how gorgeous he looked my eyes always shifted back to his. They told me everything I needed to know. At the moment however they only showed surprise, at what I wasn't sure.

The room was decorated wonderfully. My mother had made sure to get he best wedding planner and I was impressed. Bouquets of white tulips were placed in the middle of each table. The chairs were covered by white cloths and tied with dark blue sashes. The majority of the guests had already arrived. Of course I was asked to remember every guests name and it had been a pain but I wouldn't deny my mother any request.

I was greeted by several people who I had meet before and had to introduced the Cullen family 34 times before I reached my mother. She looked beautiful. The dress was floor length and strapless. Phil was standing next to her looking like he had won the lottery. He turned to face her and there was nothing but adoration in his eyes. Edward took my hand and led the way to their table. She turned her head and stood up to embrace me. I hugged her back and pulled away to hug Phil as well.

"Bella honey I thought you wouldn't make it. You really should have been here a while ago."

"I'm sorry but some people took to long getting ready." Emmett chuckled and Rosalie slapped him behind the head.

"You are here now that's all that matters. Have you greeted everyone yet?"

"No not yet. I'll get to it I'm sure."

"You should start now. No time like the present. Then come and find me I want to talk to you."

I led the Cullen's to their table wanting to prevent them the hassle of being introduced to everyone at the dinner. For the umpteenth time I had exchanged pleasantries with people I'd only see once more and then not address for a while. If I had to tell one more person that I'd love to get together for lunch I was going to hurl. As if on cue I felt a tap on my shoulder but it wasn't whom I expected to see.

"Jacob! When did you arrive?" I pulled him into a hug and he laughed at my excitement.

"You must have been incredibly bored."

"Yes I was now tell me you came here to rescue me from these horribly superficial people." I laid my head on his shoulder and let him drag us both to the dance floor. He rested one hand on my waist and placed the other in my own hand.

"Unfortunately we both have to be here. You because this is your mother's pre-wedding dinner. As for me, I don't have to be here but you'd hate me if I weren't." I laughed and he twirled me twice repositioning me.

"I wouldn't hate you. I love you too much. Speaking of which how is it going with…" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"We told Sam." Jacob stopped moving and let go of my hand. He stood still staring at me.

"How did it go?"

"Leah and I are still together. Sam was shocked at first but that's to be expected. We talked for over an hour. He kept repeating that if I broke her heart he'd break my legs." He laughed and I smiled knowing this had a happy ending.

"I think your boyfriend is getting jealous." I raised my eyebrow but didn't turn in the direction he was looking at.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward is coming over here." I felt an hand on my arm and with a spin I turned to see Edward. He was livid.

"Bella we need to talk."


	13. Confessions and Forever

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but I went through three different endings and I finally settled on one. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is the last chapter and I'd like to hear your thoughts. So please do me the favor and review. **

**Thank you**

**Jali**

* * *

My hands were shivering and I was staring intently at the lights that adorned the gazebo. Edward was still pacing back and forth opening his mouth to say something and closing it a second later. I remained quiet waiting for him to speak his mind.

He would tell in a matter of minutes. How much longer could he pace he was already forming a line on the ground. I'm not even sure how long we had been out here. I lay down on the bench letting my hair fall down to the floor looking up at the ceiling. What could be so important that Edward thought needed to be said privately?

My impatience was growing so I replayed the day's events in my head.

The drive had been awkward no denying that but we had made up and were now on good terms. At least I thought we were. What could have possibly upset him this much?

We arrived and spoke to my mother, I left them alone while I spoke to guests, and then I danced with Jacob. I sat up and looked at Edward as he continued to mumble under his breath.

My heart was beating frantically at what it would mean if my suspicions were correct. I placed a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around and look me in the eyes like I knew he would. His body instantly went rigid under my touch but he did exactly what I said.

"Bella, I know I'm being selfish and childish but, but I can't help it." Edward ran a hand though his hair shaking it and keeping his gaze down.

"You're jealous." I stated.

"I shouldn't be. We aren't in a relationship and Jacob is a nice enough guy…I guess." He kept his glance at the floor not wanting to look me in the eye as if he were ashamed.

"Edward, look at me." His green eyes met mine and I kissed him. There wasn't any urgency it was sweet and I poured my heart out to him.

Our lips molded perfectly each in sync. Edward placed his hands on my waist bringing me closer to his body allowing me to feel every dent on his amazing chest. Remembering that I needed oxygen I pushed him away slightly. That wasn't what Edward wanted though his lips traveled down my neck to a sensitive spot where my shoulder and neck meet. I gasped and felt Edward smile against my skin.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." I looked up to see desire cloud his emerald eyes.

"Why didn't you?" He stepped away sitting down on the bench I had previously occupied.

"Bella, I, I was scared. For once in my life I felt truly happy and it scared me. Then the guilt was just overwhelming." His hands were covering his face.

"You know I'm incredibly bright but you my boy I can't seem to understand."

Edward didn't laugh but he looked up at me with a smile on his face. I took a seat next to him taking his hand in mine.

"Bella I'm sorry."

"That's a start but can you tell my why you're apologizing."

"That night when you were so hurt so vulnerable I told you I'd never leave you and I did. When you came near me I left when you wanted to talk I pushed you away. I saw the hurt in your eyes Bella. That sadness was my doing. For that I can never apologize enough."

I had never heard anyone sound so upset. He seemed so distressed.

"Edward that doesn't matter. You're here now. We are here now. Let's just put the past behind us please."

Not wanting to keep up his forlorn attitude I stood up taking his hand and started walking towards the banquet room. After the third step my clumsiness reared it's ugly head and I tripped over nothing at all and being caught by Edward.

He held me up but didn't let me go.

"Bella we need to talk." Ugh those words I hated those words nothing good ever came from them.

"Can't it wait? My mother is probably wondering where I am." _I hope_.

"No, please sit down."

I returned to his side fear possessing me wondering where our relationship would be after he finished what he needed to say.

"I've been an ass Bella. I knew you loved me and I pushed you away."

My breath hitched and I swallowed the lump in my throat. What the hell was he talking about? He gauged me reaction bowing his head before he continued.

"The last night I spent with you, you said something in your sleep. Everything was so…so."

"I told you I loved you in my sleep?" I felt myself blush.

"Yes."

I had told him I loved him. Even if I was in a sleeping state why would he leave me after that? Did he not feel the same way?

Yes, I did love him even before I knew my subconscious was already aware that I did. Edward. Edward had left me alone after he knew. He left me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm a coward Bella. I promised not to leave but when you said…I'm sorry."

"You're right you are a coward." I said too bitterly.

The edge in my tone was not lost with Edward and I saw him wince. Guilt rushed through me quickly. Even when I was upset with him I couldn't stand seeing him hurt.

"You must hate me. I wouldn't hold it against you. I deserve it."

"No I don't. Though understanding why you would separate yourself from me might help fury trying to escape."

"When I lost my parents I lost everything Bella and you know that. Hearing that I had to move to Forks and leave everyone I knew behind was over whelming. I thought I'd be miserable for the rest of my stay there. Then I met you. Bella you're beautiful, funny, witty, sweet, caring, thoughtful, self less and a million other things. You made me happier than I had felt in a long time. Every time we touched I rejoiced every time you looked at me I couldn't help the stupid grin that took over my face.

You were repeating my name in your sleep and my heart felt as if it were about to explode. Then you said you loved me. All I could think about was what would happen if you left. What would I do? I doubted your love for me and I can't apologize enough. You should understand one thing though. I'm not good enough for you. I avoided you to no end in hope that you would move on. Bella you're an incredible person and I don't deserve you."

Edward look so torn as if every word he spoke broke his heart. I never wanted to see him like this again. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek and he leaned into my embrace. Before forgiving I needed to know one more thing.

"What changed Edward? Why now?"

"I'm a selfish person Bella. I knew what was right and wrong and wanting you despite knowing I had to let you go was killing me. Then when you began to frequent Jacob. At first I wasn't sure what I felt but then when I saw you with him just now. There was no point in denying I was jealous. I am. The only thing I cold think about was ripping his head off.

Alice told me to get it over with. She said everyone in the house needed the sanity to return. It took me a second to figure out what she meant. What they had been trying to tell me for days now. I love you Bella. Even if we don't live happily ever after I need you in my life like I need air. There's no reason for you to want me after the pain I've put you through. At this point I'm willing to accept friendship as long as I have you in my life."

My heart felt as if it were about to jump out of my chest. I understood the motive behind his action and though they weren't ideal. I loved him but the nagging voice in my head kept repeating he would leave me. My heart wouldn't be able to take it a second time especially after tonight's conversation. He was looking at me expectantly and I didn't know what to say.

I wanted to be with him I knew I did. There's nothing I wanted more. Trust was still a big issue though.

Edward must have taken my silence the wrong way because he got up and began to walk away.

"Don't leave." I whispered hurt evident in my voice.

He walked over to me sitting on the ground in front of me. "Never again."

"How can you be so sure?" He took my hand and placed a kiss on my wrist.

"If you say I'm forgiven I won't be able to leave you're side. You will be stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

"_Our_ lives?"

"Yes, our lives. There's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of our lives together." He smiled lovingly at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. He seemed so sure that I couldn't contradict him. Instead I told him what he wanted to hear.

"You're forgiven. Although you should know nothing happened between Jacob and…" He cut me off with a kiss. The feel of his lips on mine made me want to melt. I broke away trying to catch my breath. Edward placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you Bella." He kissed my nose.

"I love you too," I replied. Edward and I were different like the rest of the Cullen's but I a good way. We would be able to make it. No matter what happened I had a feeling we would make it. Like I new Rose and Emmett would or Jasper and Alice.

I smiled at him kissing down his jaw to his neck I felt him shiver before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't hurt me again though or I'll make sure your new sibling hurt you." I smiled trying not to make the statement sound to serious.

"I guarantee you nothing but happiness." I laughed and kissed him again before taking his hand and returning to the dinning room.

Alice was waiting for us at the entrance with a make up kit.

"Oh no! How long is this going to take?"

Edward chuckled next to me while I shot him a glare. He quieted down bringing his lips to my ear.

"You look beautiful." I blushed not caring where Alice was taking me.

"Alice enough. Can we go back to the room please?" I was ready to beg if I needed. I missed Edward too much.

"Two more seconds." She continued to attack my face.

"Fine."

Ten minutes later I looked presentable enough to be seen by a public. Once I was out of the restroom I felt two arms around my waist. I yelled and fell backwards into someone's chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward chuckled helping me stand again.

"Love me." I replied.

"Sounds like a plan." He kissed me again his lips urgent but soft. I would never get used to this. And I was perfectly content with that.

I smiled up at Edward dragging him back to the dinning room.

"Ready to face my mother?" I asked him

"Only if you're with me."


End file.
